There is Still Hope
by Suki Lives
Summary: Caroline and Kate split up after their weekend at the hotel. They haven't seen each other for two years when they meet again.
1. Chapter 1

**There Is Still Hope**

Chapter One

She couldn't be sure. Had she just seen her? No it couldn't be. She had to make sure, so she followed her around the shop, keeping her distance. There she was in all her glory. Still magnificent.

All the old familiar feelings came flooding back to Kate, she felt light-headed and had butterflies in her stomach. It had been almost two years since she had seen her. Two years since she had tearfully handed her notice in. Caroline had at first refused to accept it, becoming emotional as she desperately tried to change her mind. It hadn't worked, Kate walked away, out of Caroline's life. There had been several times when Kate had wanted to go back, but she didn't. She had tried to get on with her life, tried to forget about her.

"Kate, that is you isn't it?" Her familiar voice brought her out of her thoughts. She had been standing in the middle of an aisle lost in her memories. Kate kicked herself; she had not wanted to face her.

Those blue eyes were searching hers waiting for Kate to respond.

"Hello Caroline," the voice that came out of her mouth did not sound like her own. What was wrong with her, why did Caroline have this effect on her?

"Hello," Caroline replied.

They stood there looking at each other, neither of them saying anything.

"Kate, how long has it been?" Caroline didn't know why she said this. She knew exactly how long it had been. One year, nine months and three weeks, not that she had been counting!

Kate didn't know what to say, she stood there feeling awkward wishing she could say what she really wanted to say.

"How have you been?" Kate broke the silence.

"Fine. I've I've missed you," Caroline's voice cracked slightly as she said it. She could feel the sting of tears in her eyes as she struggled to compose herself.

Kate's face softened, "Caroline," she said. Nobody said her name the way Kate did.

"Caroline, where are you?" Suddenly an angry male voice interrupted the private moment they were sharing.

Kate was startled at the interruption and looked up to see John heading towards them.

"There you are. What are you doing here? We need Champagne not soft drinks. I'm going to find some, come on." John had not even noticed Kate, talking loudly at Caroline as if she was one of their children. All the time he was talking Caroline did not take her eyes off Kate, but Kate's expression had changed. She now had a puzzled look on her face as her mind was racing, going through various permutations of what she had just witnessed. Was Caroline back with John, she found it hard to believe that she would after everything. On the other hand she had taken him back before, so it wouldn't be a surprise if she had done it again.

"Kate, it's not what you think." It was almost as if Caroline had read Kate's mind.

Kate put her hand up to stop Caroline from going any further.

"Caroline it's fine, I don't need an explanation." She paused and then said, "I'm surprised that's all." With that she turned and walked away.

"Kate, don't go." Caroline had a decision to make, stay or chase after Kate. Her instincts took over and she went after her. Kate proved to be deceptively quick and Caroline didn't catch up with her until they were in the car park.

"Kate, please stop."

Kate stopped when she heard her voice behind her. She took a deep breath before she turned around to face her.

"It's not what you think," Caroline said.

"Caroline its fine. You don't need to explain anything to me."

"I know but I want to." She stepped closer to her so there wasn't such a big distance between them. "John and I aren't together, what you saw in there was not what you think."

"You keep saying that."

"I know but I want to make it clear that we are not together. We are just shopping for Lawrence's 18th. He's having a party next week."

They stood there looking at each other. Caroline broke the silence. "Look Kate, can we start again? Will you have dinner with me?"

"Caroline, I don't think that's a good idea." Kate wanted to run; she knew if she stayed longer she would end up agreeing to anything Caroline suggested.

"Look it's just a catch up; we can have a chat about what we've been up to. I know this nice restaurant we could go to, just two old friends having dinner together. Where is the harm in that?"

Kate laughed. "Oh come on, we both know we are more than friends." The atmosphere was charged between them. Kate immediately wished she hadn't said it.

"Look say yes and I can book a table for tomorrow night. Don't think about it, say yes."

Kate didn't say anything for what felt like ages. She was weighing things up in her head. She was trying to keep calm; being this close to Caroline always made her feel light-headed. Time had not changed that. Eventually she nodded her head. "Okay."

"Great I'll pick you up at 7." Caroline felt her heart skip a beat. Suddenly she stopped. "You do still live in the same place?" She suddenly thought what if she had moved or worse what if she was involved with someone else. She could be in a serious relationship. She put the thought from her mind; it was too painful to explore that possibility.

Kate smiled, "yes I'm still in the same place, but you don't have to pick me up, I can meet you."

"Its fine Kate, I don't mind honestly. It's the least I can do."

"Okay, if you are sure. I'll see you tomorrow." Kate turned and walked to her car. When she got in she felt light headed. She let out a breath as if she had been holding it during their whole encounter. She could feel that old familiar feeling she always got when she was around Caroline. She wasn't sure meeting her again was a good idea. She had found walking away from her the last time so difficult, she wasn't sure she could cope again. As she drove away she found despite her better judgement she was looking forward to tomorrow night and she realised she had forgotten to pick up the milk.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Kate hadn't been able to settle all day. All she could think about was Caroline and their dinner tonight. When she had walked away two years ago, she was adamant she had made the right decision. Even though it was hard, there were several times when she almost got back in touch, getting so far as to pick up the phone and almost dial her number, but she didn't, she tried to get on with her life. But Caroline never left her mind. She was in her thoughts always. She found herself thinking 'what would Caroline think', whenever she heard or saw something that interested her.

She changed her outfit three times and then decided she was being ridiculous. She wasn't some silly teenager on their first date. In the end she opted for a simple but elegant black dress and cardigan. She had no idea what sort of place Caroline was taking them to so for all she knew she was hideously overdressed.

She walked into Flora's bedroom to say goodbye.

"You look great Kate," Sarah, her babysitter was settling Flora into her cot.

"Thanks. She's asleep already," Kate said as she bent down and gently kissed her forehead.

"She was out for the count as soon as her head hit the pillow."

"We did have a particularly tiring day at Tiny Teds," Kate looked lovingly at her daughter. She turned back to see a puzzled expression on Sarah's face. "It's our playgroup." She explained and then realised that she was spending too much time with toddlers because she expected everyone to know what she was talking about.

They both left the room and walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

"So who is this mystery person you're meeting tonight?" Sarah asked. She was dying to know who had got Kate all flustered, she was trying to keep her emotions in check but she was failing and Sarah had never seen her like this.

"No mystery, just an old friend." Kate wasn't about to elaborate on who Caroline was and what she had meant to her. "It'll be nice to have a bit of adult conversation for a change."

"Just an old friend, is that why you took two hours to get ready?" Sarah was smiling at her and Kate threw a tea towel at her.

"I can always get a new babysitter you know."

The doorbell rang, "I'll go," said Sarah as she practically ran to the door. She wanted to see the person who had got Kate in such a state.

Caroline stood on Kate's doorstep; butterflies doing somersaults in her stomach. She was nervous; she wasn't sure how this night was going to go. The door opened and a young woman with blond hair was standing in front of her. Caroline's heart sank as she took in the implications of who she was looking at. Kate had moved on, she thought. She did only want to be friends. Caroline wanted to turn around and run. This was a mistake, she shouldn't have suggested it. What an idiot. She had been imagining Kate had wanted her all this time, when actually she was obviously living with someone. She had moved on.

"Hello, you must be here for Kate," she said cheerfully.

"Err, yes, yes I am." She was about to make an excuse as to why she had to leave when Kate appeared behind Sarah. 'She looks beautiful' Caroline's thoughts were betraying her.

"Hello," Kate said as she flashed one of those smiles to Caroline that made her melt.

Sarah noticed the charged atmosphere between the two women, they were definitely more than good friends, she thought.

"I won't be late, any problems you've got my mobile number."

"We'll be fine. Have fun," Sarah said as she watched them leave.

Caroline had noticed the 'we' comment and the fact that they didn't kiss or even touch each other. What was going on? Caroline felt slightly bewildered by everything.

"So where are we going? I wasn't sure if I would be over-dressed."

"You look lovely, perfect." Caroline felt her cheeks flush. Being in the car so close to Kate was proving to be a bad idea. Maybe they should have met at the restaurant, that way she would have avoided looking at her gorgeous legs that were right there within touching distance. All she had to do was reach out a hand and touch them. Instead she started the car and placed her hands firmly on the steering wheel. 'Get a grip Caroline', she thought. This was going to be more difficult than she expected.

The restaurant Caroline had chosen was one of her favourites; it was small and had a nice atmosphere. Wherever you sat it appeared secluded and intimate. That's why Caroline had chosen it. It would give them a chance to talk in peace.

"This is nice," said Kate as they were seated at their table. "Is it new?"

"No not really, it changed hands about a year ago."

"Do you come here often?" As soon as the words came out of Kate's mouth she knew it was a ridiculously corny thing to say.

"I bet you say that to everyone," Caroline smiled. "I've been here a couple of times, the first time I was struck by the atmosphere. It helps the food is nice too."

"With anyone special?" Kate mentally kicked herself. What was wrong with her tonight? "I'm sorry; it's none of my business."

"No, no it's fine. No no-one special."

They sat in silence; they both wanted to say so much but were unsure of what to say.

"So how's the new job?" Caroline asked.

"Its fine, it's not like…" Kate was going to say it's not like Sulgrave but she stopped and let the sentence melt into the air. Caroline knew what she was about to say and allowed herself a small smile. They were silent again.

"For God's sake Caroline, this is stupid." Kate suddenly said.

"What?"

"This," she gestured between the two of them, "we haven't seen each other for two years and all you can say is 'how's the new job." Kate's tone had taken on a harder edge.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything, just stop the small talk."

"Why are you getting annoyed Kate?"

"I'm sorry," she took a breath, "let's be honest with each other."

"Okay you want us to be honest?"

"Yes."

"Who was that woman?" It was a question that Caroline had wanted to ask since she rang the doorbell.

Kate looked puzzled. "What woman?"

"I mean you've obviously moved on and why not, it's been two years so of course you are going to get on with your life but it does beg the question, why did you agree to meet me tonight? Did you want to rub my nose in it? Show how you have been able to move on and I still can't get over you, still think about you every minute of every day. But here you are, flaunting your new relationship in my face." Caroline stopped, she had probably said too much but she didn't care. Kate was looking at her with a smile on her face; she looked like she was going to burst into fits of laughter at any moment.

"Are you laughing at me Kate?" Caroline was getting annoyed.

"Caroline I would never do that," she stifled a giggle.

"You wanted me to be honest, don't sit there and laugh at me when I am."

"I do, I'm not laughing at you. You just reminded me."

"Reminded you of what?"

"You're still magnificent. Do you really still think about me?"

"Kate don't."

"Don't what?"

"You know what, you've moved on with this woman in your life."

"Caroline what are you talking about? What woman?"

"The one who answered the door."

Kate burst out laughing, she could not help it.

"I assume you must be living together, she seemed quite at home."

"That was Sarah; she's the daughter of a friend of mine. She's up here at University. She's also 18, what do you take me for Caroline, a cradle snatcher?"

"Well what was I supposed to think?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe you could've asked me." Kate was being sarcastic.

"I just did."

"You're so exasperating."

"So she is living with you, is she?"

"No she is my…." Kate stopped herself from saying babysitter. Caroline looked up from her pasta when Kate didn't finish her sentence.

"She's your what?" Caroline prompted.

Kate kicked herself for saying it. Well she was going to have to tell her at some point and this was as good a time as any. She took a deep breath.

"Caroline things have changed since we last met. There have been a lot of changes in my life. Sarah is my babysitter." Kate paused to give Caroline a chance to process what she had just said.

"Your babysitter," Caroline said as she tried to quell the uneasy feeling that was travelling up her body, "I'm sorry Kate, I don't understand."

"My daughter Flora is almost one, well she will be in a couple of weeks. Sarah babysits for me whenever I need anyone, although I haven't needed to use her that often. I have to be honest I don't get out much, you have no idea how much I've been looking forward to some adult conversation." Kate laughed. Caroline's jaw was hanging open. She closed her mouth and tried to compose herself.

"You have a baby?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"The usual way."

"Oh I know how, but how? Who's the father?"

"I used a donor, well a friend of mine agreed to help me."

"Whatshisname," the penny suddenly dropped for Caroline," I met him that time at the hotel."

"Yes. Greg."

"So you went through with it."

"Yes we did. You knew how much I wanted a baby we spoke about it remember. I always wanted a baby, and time was ticking."

Caroline let all this information sink in. She knew Kate had wanted a baby, but how did she not know she was pregnant.

"You knew you were pregnant before you left?" She asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wouldn't have made a difference Caroline. You didn't want me to have a baby."

"Now that is not true, I would have been thrilled for you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," said Kate, her voice full of regret. She knew Caroline would have supported her. Maybe that is why she hadn't told her, it would have been harder to walk away.

"I didn't agree with your method of getting pregnant, but I would have been happy to know you were pregnant."

"Yes, well that is another conversation," Kate said not wanting to rake over old wounds.

"Okay, let's change the subject. Do you still like Tiramisu?" Caroline smiled a knowing smile at Kate who shook her head knowing full well that Caroline wasn't referring to desert but to the rather creative uses of Tiramisu they had found the first time she had cooked a meal for Caroline.

"It's always been my favourite," Kate smiled at her suddenly finding it hard to concentrate on the desert menu she had in her hand.

"How are William and Lawrence?" Kate thought it best to steer the conversation away from that particular memory.

"Oh they are fine. William is doing really well at Oxford; he's still seeing Roxy and Lawrence is 18 next week, if you can believe that. He is going to University in two weeks."

"Which one?"

"Bristol, he has put his head down and worked hard for the last two years, so I'm very proud of him. Of both of them."

"So you'll be on your own?"

"Yes, just me and John."

Kate looked up from her desert when she heard John's name.

"You still live together? She asked tentatively. Caroline had said it like they were still a married couple.

"Yes. No. Not together. But I could never afford to buy him out of the house so he stayed. Not ideal, but Lawrence likes having him around. We are divorced," she added. She wanted to make it clear to Kate that John was not an issue, although she could not be sure Kate was convinced judging by her expression when she heard his name.

Kate thought back to that day in Caroline's office, when she had dumped her, she told her then that she was putting her children first.

They finished their desert, paid the bill and made their way to Caroline's car. Caroline took a deep breath before she got in; she was so close to Kate her heart was beating hard. All she had to do was concentrate on the road. She pulled up outside Kate's house after a silent car journey. Kate turned to look at Caroline; it was dark so they couldn't really see anything, just the outline of their faces.

"Do you want to come in for a coffee?" She asked, hoping Caroline would say yes.

Caroline weighed this question up in her mind. Being inside Kate's house again, being enveloped in her world again. Did she want that? Of course she did, she couldn't say no.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you so much for all of your feedback. It really is very much appreciated.**_

 **CHAPTER THREE**

Sarah was sitting on the sofa in the living room trying to make sense of the notes she had made from her lecture today. She was having trouble concentrating as it was getting late. A couple of times in the last ten minutes her eyes had closed. She should go to bed; Kate wasn't expecting her to wait up for her, but she couldn't resist staying up, she wanted to know more about Kate's mystery person.

The front door opened and Caroline followed Kate into her house. Kate walked into the living room to speak to Sarah and Caroline hovered at the door, not knowing where to put herself. She felt slightly flustered to have a third person on this territory that used to be her sanctuary, a person she didn't know.

"How was she?" Kate asked.

"She's been fine," said Sarah as she stood up collecting all of her notes, "she hasn't made a sound. I checked on her and she was sound asleep," Sarah touched Kate's arm in a gesture of familiarity. Caroline saw this and felt a stab of jealousy. They had such an easy way with each other. Caroline was fascinated watching Kate as the concerned mother, a part of her she had never seen before.

Sarah looked up to see Caroline standing there with uncertainty etched all over her face. She walked towards her.

"Hello, we didn't meet properly earlier. I'm Sarah," she held out her hand and Caroline shook it.

"Hello. Caroline," she replied not sure how to react to this stranger.

"I have to say I've never seen Kate so flustered before," said Sarah as she leaned closer to Caroline as if she was telling her a secret, "it took her hours to get ready."

"Really," said Caroline, glancing at Kate who was looking mortified.

"Okay, that's enough Sarah," said Kate, walking towards them both.

"She tried on three different outfits before she settled on this one."

"Right, I think it's time you went to bed," Kate put her hands on Sarah's shoulders and started pushing her out of the room.

"Okay, I'm going. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Caroline, it was nice meeting you," Sarah waved as she walked up the stairs.

Caroline watched her go, wondering why she was going up the stairs and not out the front door. Kate had told her she wasn't living here. She felt a flash of jealousy again.

"I'm sorry about that, I don't know what got into her," said Kate apologetically.

"No, no, that's fine."

They were still standing in the door way of the living room. So close they were almost touching.

"I'll put the kettle on," Kate walked into the kitchen to make the coffee, leaving Caroline to wonder how many more chances she would get to touch Kate tonight. She wanted to take her hand, she loved the feel of her hands, she had so many wonderful memories of those hands.

She walked into the kitchen with a new resolve. 'Don't miss another chance', she thought to herself.

Kate put the coffee on the table and they both sat down.

"Is Sarah staying here?"

"Just tonight, I'll take her home tomorrow morning."

"Where is she sleeping?" Asked Caroline as she took a sip of her coffee, trying to be nonchalant but failing.

"In my bed," Kate looked at her watch, "so if you don't mind hurrying up I'd like to go and join her."

Caroline stared at her stunned.

"Oh for god's sake Caroline, I'm joking. She is sleeping in the spare room, Flora is sleeping in her room and I will be sleeping in my room."

"Okay, there's no need to be so sarcastic. You sound like Goldilocks."

They both smiled as they drank their coffee.

"How's your Mum?" Asked Kate.

"She is fine."

"She must be happy now that the status quo has been restored. You and John living together, nobody knowing who you really are," Kate couldn't help the slight tone of bitterness that crept into her voice.

Kate's words were true but they stung Caroline. When Kate left she had done nothing to change her life. To the outside world she was still married to John, even though they were divorced. Two years after Kate had walked away she was still being a coward. She was annoyed with herself for allowing this situation to continue, she was still letting other people, like her mother, dictate to her how she should live her life.

Caroline reached forward and took hold of Kate's hand. Both of them felt electricity shoot through them at the other's touch. Caroline gently caressed the back of Kate's hand, rubbing her thumb across it over and over. They both looked at their entwined hands, they were transfixed at the sight, as if they had forgotten what it looked like to touch each other and they needed to commit it to memory.

"Caroline, we shouldn't," Kate eventually said.

"I've missed you," Caroline said softly reaching up to caress Kate's cheek.

Kate closed her eyes briefly, taking in the feeling of Caroline's hand on her skin again. But then she forced her eyes open and stood up ending their contact.

"I can't do this Caroline."

"What do you mean?" Caroline was standing now as well.

"It's not just me anymore; I've got Flora to consider."

They stood looking at each other, Caroline unsure of how to respond, thoughts were racing through her mind, she was shocked at how quickly things had changed between them. Suddenly Flora's cries could be heard over the baby monitor.

"I need to deal with that, I'll be back in a minute," Kate walked up the stairs to comfort Flora.

Caroline stood there for a moment; the realisation of how her life hadn't changed was just beginning to hit her. Kate had spoken the truth and Caroline could feel the tears starting to fall. She had to get out, so she put her coat on and left. She felt guilty that she hadn't told Kate she was leaving but she didn't want her to see her so upset.

A week had passed since Kate and Caroline had seen each other. Caroline had spent a week in turmoil about how she had walked out. She wanted to talk to her but stupidly she didn't know what to say. It was now Sunday, the morning after Lawrence's 18th birthday. Caroline walked into the living room to see John slumped across the sofa, the position he had fallen down in last night after having drunk too much at the party. Caroline wasn't surprised at the state of him, he had promised her he would keep an eye on things and not drink too much but when did he ever keep his promises.

She walked into the kitchen, which was an absolute tip. She shuddered at the sight of her beautiful kitchen and set about the long and laborious task of cleaning it up. She wished she had done it last night, but once the Halifax lot had left she had retired to bed, leaving the youngsters to it. John had volunteered to stay up and oversee things, she laughed at his vain notion that he was still one of the youngsters.

Lawrence had promised her that they wouldn't make too much mess but as it was his birthday she would cut him some slack. Of course she wouldn't tell him that, where was the fun in that. Although judging by the deep sleep he was in when she went up to check on him she thought it unlikely that he would surface much before midday and would probably be in no fit state to engage in conversation when he did.

She started organising the cleaning in the way that only she could. Two bags, one for general rubbish, one for recycling. She put the dishwasher on then got the next load ready to go in when that was done, then she tackled the work surfaces and soon it was starting to resemble the place she knew and loved.

Cleaning gave her a chance to think. Lawrence was now eighteen. A man, her baby was a man and he was going to university in two weeks. For the first time in twenty years she would have no children at home, unless you counted John. She smiled to herself again. Then there was Kate. She hadn't seen or heard from her since their dinner eight days ago. She didn't know what to do. That wasn't true she did know. She wanted to go to her house, tell her she loved her, how she never stopped thinking about her and that they should go for it and make a life together. But she knew she wouldn't do that, she was scared that Kate would reject her again like she did before and she could not let herself go through that again. It had undoubtedly been the worst time of her life.

She still did not know how she got through it, how she had managed to get herself up in the morning. She never knew she had that many tears in her. If she was honest with herself that is probably the reason she had walked out last week because she didn't want to hear Kate say that she didn't want her.

There wasn't a day that passed when she didn't think about Kate; it was as automatic as breathing to her. She had to do something, even though she was scared, but she had to try because what did she have to lose. Everyone around her was happy and settled; Gillian and Robbie were married and seemingly happy, although sometimes she couldn't tell. Her Mum and Alan were the same as they always were flitting between Harrogate and Halifax; both her boys would be away at university. Here she was still living with her ex-husband in the house they lived in as a married couple. It was out of necessity; she simply could not afford to buy him out. She felt like she was stuck in limbo, scared to live her life the way she wanted to live it. Punishing herself with thoughts of what might have been, of what a life with Kate might have been like, how happy they could have been.

A groaning John brought her out of her thoughts, as he shuffled into the kitchen just making it onto a stool at the island without falling over. She eyed him with a bemused expression.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" She asked.

"Caroline don't shout," he mumbled as he put his head in his hands.

"I'm not shouting," she flicked the kettle on.

"Does it have to be so bright in here? Can't you turn the lights off?"

"It's the sun John and I can't turn that off," she smiled at the absurdity of the conversation as she put a cup of tea next to him. He still hadn't looked up; she doubted whether he had opened his eyes since he sat down.

Later that day and John had gone out and Lawrence, who had surfaced briefly and was now back in bed again, which meant the house was quiet. Caroline was in her office trying to make sense of the architectural plans of the new building that was going to house the music department. The doorbell rang and Caroline took her glasses off, put them on the desk and got up to answer it. She thought it was John, so when she opened the door she was stunned to see Kate standing there.

"Kate," was all she could say.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Caroline," Kate said nervously as she fidgeted on the doorstep.

"That's, no you're not disturbing me. Come in," she pulled the door wider so Kate could come in but she didn't move.

"There's no one here, Mum and Alan are in Halifax, John is out and Lawrence is asleep upstairs," Caroline had seen the indecision on Kate's face so she sought to put her mind at rest.

It didn't seem to work as Kate made no attempt to move.

"No I can't stay. I've left Flora with Sarah while I went shopping so I need to get back."

"Okay."

"I just wanted to apologise for what I said last week. I mean I made you feel uncomfortable and that is not what I wanted." Kate felt very strange standing in this familiar environment again, this place where she used to live. She had decided to come over at the last minute; she had spent the whole week regretting how things had ended between them.

"I'm the one that should be apologising to you," said Caroline, who felt very touched that Kate would come over just to say sorry. "I walked out and I shouldn't have. It just all became a bit too much for me," she said honestly.

"Well I should…." Kate gestured to her car.

"Hang on Kate," Caroline stepped closer to her and held her hand out," Will you accept my apology? I mean we should shake hands shouldn't we."

Kate put her head to one side, a hint of a smile playing on her lips as she looked at Caroline.

"Only if you accept mine." Kate reached out and took hold of Caroline's hand. As soon as they touched heat raced through both their bodies, it was such a familiar feeling. Their eyes never left each other as they were drawn together, as if an invisible string was pulling them towards one another. They were so close; Caroline could feel Kate's soft breath on her face. She wanted to kiss her, at that moment that was all she could think about doing.

Suddenly there was a loud noise from upstairs. Lawrence had woken up and sounded like he was going to come crashing through the ceiling. Kate jumped back and let go of Caroline's hand in the process. Caroline felt like she couldn't breathe, the excitement she felt being in Kate's presence had got stronger in the months they had been apart.

"I should go," Kate said and turned to leave.

Caroline watched her, mentally cursing Lawrence for being so loud. Her desire to kiss Kate was increasing by the minute and they had been so close, but Kate had backed away from her again just like she had done last week. Kate was half way to her car when she stopped, turned around and walked back towards the house. Caroline hoped she was coming back to finish what they had started a minute ago, but she didn't.

"I was wondering," said Kate, "if you would like to meet Flora, properly I mean. You could come over next Saturday, it's her birthday. I didn't really have anything planned so I just thought it would be nice," Kate was rambling but she couldn't seem to stop the flow of words coming out of her mouth.

"I'd love to," Caroline thought how adorable Kate was when she was nervous.

"Come over at 4, no need to bring anything, just yourself."

"Okay," Caroline was smiling as she watched Kate get in her car and drive away. Maybe things were not as hopeless as they seemed.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"We must have left it in the car," said Alan to Celia as they walked out of their flat towards the car.

They had reached the gate when suddenly Celia put a hand on Alan's arm to stop him going any further.

"Hang on a minute Alan. Look," Celia had lowered her voice so she was talking in a whisper, Alan struggled to hear her.

"Look at what?" He said wondering what was going on.

"Over there," she pointed towards the figure of Kate leaving Caroline's house.

Kate had not seen Celia and Alan watching her; she had walked straight to her car and driven away.

"That was thingy wasn't it?" Said Celia, talking in her normal voice now.

"Kate, you mean Kate," replied Alan, who had always been fond of Kate. He hoped Celia wouldn't make a fuss about what they had seen but he suspected that wouldn't be the case.

"What's she doing here," said Celia, not disguising the disgust in her voice.

"I don't know love. Can I go to the car now?" He had started walking before she could answer him.

"Do you think that means she is back on the scene, back with our Caroline," said Celia who had followed him to the car.

"I know as much as you," he said as he looked in the boot for their missing bag.

"I'm going to speak to Caroline."

"Now Celia, don't interfere."

"I'm not," she started walking in the direction of Caroline's house.

"So where are you going then?"

"I'm just letting her know we're back." She walked away from him intent on finding out what that woman had been doing here.

"Yes, whatever you say dear," Alan said as he locked the car and walked back to the flat. He knew that the meeting between mother and daughter was not going to be pretty, so he was going to stay out of the way and prepare himself for Celia's inevitable tirade when she returned from her visit to Caroline.

Caroline was sitting in her office; all thoughts of concentrating on her work had gone out of the window with Kate's unexpected visit. All she could think about was Kate's lips and how close she had been to kissing them. She closed her eyes and thought about the feel of Kate's fingers in hers. Her mind wandered to lovely memories of what those fingers had done to her in the past and how they had made her feel.

"Caroline are you in?" It was Celia's voice.

Caroline opened her eyes at the sound of her mother. Feeling sorry that she was being dragged from her thoughts of Kate, she stood up and said a silent prayer that her mother hadn't walked in five minutes ago.

"Hello Mum," she said as she bent down to kiss her on the cheek, "how was Halifax?"

"It was fine love," Celia was desperate to ask her about Kate but she couldn't do it straight away, she had to pick her moment.

Caroline served up the tea and after a few minutes of talk about Lawrence's party, how he was feeling and how everyone was, Celia could wait no longer.

"I saw that woman leaving just before I came in," she announced refusing to use Kate's name even though she knew full well what it was. "I thought she was long gone."

Caroline stared at her mother, her heart sank as she realised what she was doing, they were about to have one of those conversations they always had when Celia didn't approve of how Caroline was conducting her life. They had been here before the two of them, her mother dictating to her who she should see, who she should love. 'Keep calm,' she thought to herself before she responded.

"We met up again by chance," she tried to sound as relaxed as possible but inside she was anything but. In the space of half an hour she had gone from the euphoria of her encounter with Kate to feelings of inadequacy that her mother's attitude always brought out in her. She had a knack of making her feel like she was doing something wrong just because of her feelings for Kate. It was the most natural thing in the world to love someone and she was not going to let her mother do this to her again, not this time.

"So you are back together," it wasn't a question, "I must say I'm surprised after the way she treated you," Celia casually took a sip of tea as if she was talking about the weather.

"What do you mean the way she treated me?" Caroline knew she shouldn't engage in a conversation about this, it was playing into her mother's hands, but she could not help herself.

"She dumped you and never looked back, she used you, got what she wanted and left."

Caroline shook her head and was about to speak but Celia continued.

"You'd be mad if you took her back, she'd make you look like a fool."

"Okay that's enough," Caroline stood up, she couldn't listen to any more. "It wasn't Kate's fault we broke up. It was mine."

"Don't be silly, you moved her in here, gave her everything. She took you for a ride," Celia was not going to let this go.

"Mum I will not let you say that about Kate. You have no idea what went on between us. I'm going to say something and I expect you to listen and respect what I have to say. I love her and I want her back. I have been so miserable without her and I am going to get her back. I don't want to fall out with you but if I ever hear you talk about Kate like that again I will." Caroline was surprised at how controlled she was in the face of her mother's words.

"What about John?"

"What about him," Caroline scoffed.

"Does he know?"

"No he doesn't, nobody does. I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything to anyone," Caroline knew that she never would, she couldn't stand the embarrassment. "Anyway it has got absolutely nothing to do with John and since when did you care what he thought," Caroline could not believe Celia really cared what John thought considering her feelings for him, she knew he was just using him as an excuse to get to her.

"Okay love," Celia stood up and walked towards Caroline, "I was just pointing out what happened as you seem to have forgotten."

Caroline stood there with her arms folded.

"I do love you, you know. I only want what's best for you." She kissed Caroline and then walked out the door back to Alan.

Caroline was left to try and keep a lid on her emotions. She knew she would have to deal with her mother but she didn't think she would have to do it so soon.

oOo

Kate opened the door at four o'clock on the dot to be confronted with an enormous teddy bear that was twice the size of Flora. Caroline was holding him up in front of her. She poked her head over his shoulder to see a delighted looking Kate.

"Hello," said Caroline.

"Hello," replied Kate, "come in come in."

"This is for Flora," Caroline said holding the bear towards Kate, who took him and held him up.

"Oh my God Caroline, he's so cute." He had brown fur and a red bow was tied around his neck.

"He's lovely isn't he; as soon as I saw him in the shop I had to have him. I must admit I almost bought Flora something else and kept him myself."

Caroline took her coat off and Kate put the bear on the sofa in the living room.

"You can introduce them after dinner. Come and meet Flora." Kate led them both into the dining room where Flora was sitting in her chair, wondering where her Mum had got to while she continued to play with the beads on the front of her high chair.

"Hey sweetheart," Kate said as she stroked her head, "did you think I'd forgotten you?"

Flora made some indistinct baby noises at her which Kate took to be a reply to her question. Caroline deliberately stood back to watch Kate interact with Flora. She did not think it was possible to love Kate more than she did at this moment as she watched her talking to Flora. She was mesmerised by their interaction.

Kate glanced up at Caroline.

"I'm sorry; it's usually just the two of us. I'm so used to talking away to her I forget when we have company. Caroline this is Flora," Kate beckoned Caroline to come closer.

"Flora this is Caroline."

Caroline smiled at Kate being so formal, imagining that Flora was going to stick out her hand and say how do you do.

"Hello Flora," Caroline said softly, she took hold of Flora's little hand in hers and Flora squeezed her fingers as she giggled in delight. "Kate she is absolutely adorable," Caroline was struck by how much Flora looked like her mother.

"I think so but then I'm biased," Kate said as she dropped a kiss on top of Flora's head.

"I mean it, she's you."

"She has been worth everything."

Caroline wasn't quite sure what Kate was referring to, whether she meant the break up of their relationship or to something else. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind. She didn't want anything to spoil this day.

"So when does the party start?" Asked Caroline, who hadn't noticed anything in the house that would indicate there was a birthday.

"There isn't one."

"No cake and balloons?"

"No. To be honest I don't really believe in throwing big parties for one year olds."

"You've got to have a cake at least," Caroline said, surprised at what Kate was saying to her. She hadn't expected a big party but she did think there would be a cake.

"Why," said Kate, "Flora doesn't understand what day it is."

Caroline gasped in an overly dramatic way and put her hands over Flora's ears.

"Mummy didn't mean that Flora."

"Caroline," said a bemused Kate.

"Right, I'll be back soon," Caroline picked up her bag and made for the door.

"Where are you going?" Kate followed after her.

"We can't have a party without a cake."

"Caroline it's fine, we don't need one," it was no use she had gone.

An hour later Caroline returned with a box, she walked into the dining room with what she had bought, put it on the table and opened the lid so Kate could see. Inside was a cake with balloons on it, she then produced one candle from behind her back.

"I couldn't get any balloons but the cake has some on so I thought that would be okay."

Kate looked at what she had bought with delight and the look on her face made Caroline's spur of the moment dash to the shops worthwhile.

"Caroline you shouldn't have," she couldn't believe what she had done, she had been so thoughtful.

"Kate," she said tenderly, "you need this. You need to remember Flora's first birthday."

Kate looked at her and suddenly crumbled. She wanted to say how grateful she was but she could not get the words out. Instead the tears were falling down her cheeks and she could not stop them. Caroline immediately took her into her arms and held her tight. Kate was sobbing now, her head on Caroline's shoulder, making the top she was wearing wet through her tears.

Caroline was struggling to keep her own emotions in check but she had to for Kate's sake, but being this close to her was proving problematic. Eventually Kate's tears subsided. They stood just holding each other for a minute before Kate spoke.

"I'm just no good at this," her voice was right next to Caroline's ear.

Caroline pulled away slightly keeping her arms loosely around her waist so she could look in her eyes.

"That is not true Kate. You have done a great job with Flora, she's delightful and that is all down to you. It's hard at the best of times for everyone and you are doing this on your own." She swept her thumb across Kate's face to remove a stray tear.

"To be honest I never did anything for William and Lawrence when they turned one," she was hoping this would lighten the mood and it seemed to work as Kate smiled at her. "Right why don't we have some cake?" Caroline said with a hint of her headmistress tone creeping into her voice. She was taking charge but Kate didn't mind.

"I've made dinner, it's almost ready," she let go of Caroline and wiped her eyes.

"Do you need a hand?"

"No no, it's almost done. You stay here with Flora."

Caroline put Flora into her high chair and took the opportunity to get to know her. Kate brought dinner out and the three of them had their own, very unique, birthday party for Flora.

A few hours later and Kate was putting a very tired Flora to bed. After dinner and cake Kate had taken Flora into the living room to show her the teddy bear. Flora had taken an instant liking to it, giggling and babbling like mad. It had now taken up residence in her room. Kate kissed her sleeping daughter goodnight and went back downstairs. She stood watching Caroline sitting on the sofa with her feet tucked under her; she looked so comfortable sitting there. Kate's gaze was transfixed by this beautiful woman who she knew so well. How many times had she witnessed this scene, her heart ached when she thought about how much she missed her and how much she wanted her.

"You have made a friend for life with your present Caroline, Flora loves it already," Kate said as she sat on the sofa next to her.

"It's my pleasure," she said turning to look at Kate.

"Thank-you for everything else as well. You definitely made Flora's birthday memorable."

"We couldn't have a birthday without a cake could we? And that is not a reflection on you parenting skills," Caroline took hold of Kate's hand, "she is perfect. You're perfect." She leaned in to kiss her, this time Kate didn't pull away and they shared the tenderest of kisses. They broke apart and Caroline looked deeply into Kate's eyes hoping she could convey all of her feelings in her look.

"I've missed you so much Kate," she placed her hands either side of Kate's face and kissed her again, deeper this time and when they broke apart they were both slightly breathless. Suddenly Kate stood up and for a brief moment Caroline thought that she was going to reject her again. Instead she held out her hand and said simply, "let's go to bed."

oOo

Caroline woke up to the sunshine streaming through the window. For a split second she thought she was late for work but then she relaxed remembering it was Sunday. She also remembered where she was. Kate's bed. She could not keep the smile from her face thinking about the glorious night she had just spent with Kate. She stretched her hand across the bed expecting to feel her lover's body but all she felt was an empty space. She opened her eyes, Kate wasn't there, and she wasn't in the room. She must have got up to see to Flora, Caroline reasoned.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Kate, dressed only in a t-shirt, staring out of the window. Caroline watched her standing there, her thoughts filled with desire at the sight in front of her. Sensing Caroline's presence in the room Kate turned around.

"We can't do this Caroline."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The laughter echoed around the room as Alan told of his latest encounter with Gary. Gillian and Robbie had invited Celia, Alan and Caroline over for lunch. It had been quite a while since Caroline had been here. The chat and the laughter were flowing freely around the table and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, everyone except Caroline. On the outside she was joining in the conversation and laughing in all the appropriate places, but it was all an act. She had her misgivings about coming here today, she really didn't feel like doing anything or seeing anyone but it had been a long standing arrangement and she reasoned that it would be better than she thought and it might make her feel better. It wasn't and she didn't.

All she could think about was Kate. That was all she had been able to think about for days since the morning after their night together. As Alan started another one of his stories she allowed her mind to wander back to the scene in Kate's kitchen. She had gone over their conversation over and over again.

/

"We can't do this Caroline."

Caroline looked at Kate in disbelief. At first she didn't register what she had said, but then slowly it dawned on her.

"What do you mean?" She asked as a feeling of dread suddenly gripped her and shot through her body.

"We can't do this," she repeated.

Caroline moved closer to her, she reached her hand out to touch her arm but Kate flinched.

"Don't please," she said.

"Kate what's wrong?"

Kate closed her eyes as if trying to hold back the tears, the longer this continued the harder it was going to be for her to say no to Caroline.

"I can't put myself through this again. More importantly I can't put Flora through it."

"Through what?"

"Us."

"Us," Caroline repeated.

"No that's not right, I don't mean us, I mean everything that surrounds us. All the baggage. If it was just us there wouldn't be a problem. Nothing has changed has it? John is still around, Lawrence, Celia. I found that atmosphere difficult and I'm certainly not going to subject my daughter to it."

"Kate, we can sort all of that out," there was a hint of desperation in Caroline's voice.

"Like we did last time."

Caroline was stumped. She was right they hadn't made a very good job of working through their problems and the obstacles that were in the way of their relationship. She walked over to Kate; she needed to touch her, to feel her skin under her fingers. When she reached out to her she didn't move away. She let her press her body close to her own.

"I know you want me Kate," she caressed her cheek as she said it.

"Caroline I've always wanted you from the first moment I saw you. That's not the issue," said Kate as she took Caroline's hand off her face and gently held it.

"So what is the issue? We can talk about it can't we? I've changed Kate; I'm not the same person anymore."

Kate moved away again breaking their contact. Caroline thought this must be what it feels like to be drowning; no matter what you do in your struggle for air eventually you will end up having to face the inevitable.

"How many people at work know you're gay?" Kate asked. Caroline was surprised by her question.

"What?"

"In fact how many people know you are divorced from John?"

"Well, that's, you know I don't like to discuss personal issues at work."

"I'm not suggesting you shout it from the rooftops Caroline, its just you said you'd changed."

"Okay look I'll admit I got things wrong last time," she felt like this conversation was slipping away from her.

"We both did, it wasn't just you."

"That's why things will be different this time, we can learn from our experiences and not repeat our mistakes."

"So what would happen, you would want me to move in to your house, where we would live down the hall from your ex husband and next door would be your homophobic Mother with her constant comments and continual undermining of our relationship. I can't put myself back into that environment and I certainly won't expose Flora to it."

Caroline stood in the middle of the kitchen absorbing Kate's words, she felt like all of her energy had evaporated from her body. She wanted to argue but she couldn't because everything Kate had said was true. She had a decision to make, she could stay and try to persuade Kate that she had changed but she was doubtful it would have any effect on her, or she could leave and work out a way to make Kate see that things would be different the second time around. She was going to take steps to change her life and prove to Kate she had changed. So she left Kate's house but she did so with a determination that this was not the end.

/

"Caroline you haven't heard a word I've said," Gillian was waving a tea towel in front of Caroline's face.

"Mmm."

"What did I just say?"

"I don't know I wasn't listening."

"What's wrong with you today? You seem preoccupied."

Caroline thought about telling her about seeing Kate again but before she could open her mouth to speak Gillian was talking again.

"Anyway, I'm glad I've got you on your own." Soon after lunch Robbie had gone to work and Celia and Alan had gone into the living room to watch some TV. Caroline had volunteered to help Gillian clear up.

"I wanted to tell you something," Gillian had lowered her voice slightly, she didn't want Celia and Alan to hear what she was about to say.

Caroline carried on clearing the table, carrying the dishes to the sink.

"John came round last week." Something in her tone suggested to Caroline that she was about to tell her something she had heard before. She focused all her attention on Gillian.

"Robbie was at work and well he just turned up unannounced and one thing led to another."

"Oh no don't tell me anymore," Caroline held her hand up to stop her, "I don't want to hear the details." She could never work out why Gillian felt the need to tell her every minute detail of her encounters.

"It's John, aren't you interested?"

"No I couldn't care less what he does and I certainly don't want to know what he gets up to with you," she sounded like a snotty bitch again but Gillian always seemed to bring that out in her.

"Yeah well it's not so much what he does but what he says that is so interesting," Gillian carried on regardless.

"I think we'll have to agree to disagree on that one," Caroline said sarcastically.

"He wants you back Caroline."

Caroline laughed out loud and stopped wiping the table, not in shock at what Gillian said but in frustration that this subject kept coming up. "He proved that by having sex with you."

"We didn't have sex," Gillian protested.

"Whatever you call it, I don't want him back and besides has everyone forgotten, I'm a lesbian," it was the first time Caroline had said it out loud to Gillian and she found herself smiling.

"There's been no one since Kate though has there and you and John do still live together."

Caroline stared at her. Did people think that she had been pretending with Kate? Did they think she was biding her time but eventually she would go back to John again? She thought back to Kate's words, she told her that she wouldn't want to move back into the house with John and Celia there. Caroline had tried to put herself in Kate's shoes and realised that she wouldn't want to live with all of her baggage either so she really couldn't blame Kate for how she felt. She was going to change her life and prove to Kate that she was worthy of a second chance.

"We do still live in the same house but not for…" She was about to say 'not for much longer,' when Celia walked in and interrupted them.

"Any chance of some tea love?"

"Of course, I'll bring it in." Celia left the room and Gillian looked at Caroline. She could sense her annoyance; she hated it when she upset her.

"Anyway," said Caroline," you're the married woman. Why do you even let John in?" Gillian's behaviour always baffled her.

"Nothing happened; we just had a bit of a snog on the settee." She said it so casually as if she was talking about having a cup of tea with someone. Caroline didn't understand Gillian when she spoke like this and she suspected she never would.

As Gillian served up the tea she looked at Caroline out the corner of her eye, she still seemed unhappy but then she had looked like that since she first arrived.

"Are we okay?"

"We're fine," Caroline picked up two mugs of tea and walked into the living room with them.

Gillian wasn't convinced by her reply but she followed her, thinking she would talk to her later and sort this out.

Caroline sat down and was about to take a sip of her tea when her phone rang.

"That's me Mum," she said when she saw her Mother looking around for the source of the ring.

She looked at the caller ID. It was Kate. Her heart almost stopped. She wanted to get up and go somewhere more private but she didn't think her legs would support her.

"Hello," she said tentatively.

"Hello, is that Caroline?" The voice on the other end of the line was not the one she was expecting.

"Yes this is Caroline."

"It's Sarah," the mystery voice said.

"Yes," said Caroline uncertainly, still not sure who was speaking.

"We met before at Kate's house," Sarah realised Caroline didn't know who she was, "I was babysitting Flora."

"Oh of course. Sarah how are you?" Caroline asked wondering why Sarah was phoning her using Kate's phone.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but I didn't know who else to phone."

"That's alright, you're not disturbing me. What's wrong?" Convinced now that something had happened.

"It's Kate, there's been an accident and she's in hospital."

oOo

Caroline strode purposefully through the corridors of St Margaret's hospital following the directions to Ward 8 that the receptionist had given her. When she had received the call from Sarah she had left immediately. Her Mother wanted to know what was going on so she told her. When she mentioned Kate's name both Gillian and Alan had looked up in surprise, but Caroline didn't care she was too concerned with Kate.

She had managed to get Sarah to tell her exactly what had happened. She had been driving home from shopping and a car jumped a red light and hit Kate. Thank God Flora had not been with her. She was conscious but she had broken her leg and she had concussion. Sarah hadn't known what to do so she phoned Caroline. Caroline had immediately gone into automatic pilot, knowing she had to see Kate and make sure she was okay; she also made sure Flora was being taken care of by Sarah.

Once she had been buzzed inside the ward she was directed to a side room. She walked up to the room slowing her pace as she got closer and peered through the small window in the door. She stood there for a moment looking at Kate lying in the bed, Sarah was there with Flora. She was conscious and talking, Caroline breathed a sigh of relief. All sorts of scenarios had been running through her head since Sarah's phone call, all sorts of images of Kate in pain that she had to chase from her mind because she could not cope with thinking about them.

Caroline took a deep breath and entered the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Sarah looked up from the chair next to Kate's bed to see Caroline walking in. She noticed that Kate had seen her too.

"Caroline, thank you for coming," Sarah said getting up.

Caroline only had eyes for Kate. Sarah sensing that they needed time alone decided to make herself scarce.

"I think I'll go and get a coffee, Caroline can I get you anything?"

Caroline shook her head; she was still looking at Kate. Sarah left the room taking Flora with her.

As soon as the door shut, Kate started crying. Caroline immediately walked over to her and gathered her up into her arms. She wasn't attached to any machines but she still had to be gentle with her because she didn't want to hurt her. Kate clung on to her as she recovered her composure. Caroline gently stroked her hair as Kate lay back. Caroline got up and pulled the chair closer to the bed. She took hold of her hand in both of hers and looked at her closely, checking to see she really was okay. She looked very drawn but that was understandable given what she had gone through.

"You didn't have to come," Kate's voice sounded so small and she didn't really mean what she said. She was glad Caroline was here. Sarah had been great especially with Flora but Kate had been keeping a lid on her emotions and now Caroline was here she could release these emotions.

Caroline gave her a sceptical look. "Yes I did," she said simply.

"My Mother sends you her love," Caroline said with a glint in her eye.

Kate laughed instinctively and then had to stop because it hurt so much. She had bruised her ribs so it was painful when she laughed.

"Caroline don't make me laugh," she held her ribs with her other hand. "Is that where you were when Sarah rang?"

"Yes," Caroline nodded, "Sunday lunch at the farm."

"The farm. You mean Halifax? You came all the way from there. Caroline you shouldn't have," Kate started to lean forward but Caroline made her lean back and stroked her cheek to calm her down.

"Ssshh," she said, "I had to come so no arguments," she would have moved heaven and earth to be here no matter where she had been.

"Bossy," said Kate quietly and they both smiled.

"So what has the doctor said?"

"I've broken my leg, bruised my ribs and I have concussion. Caroline what if Flora had been with me?" Kate said fearfully as tears started rolling down her face.

"She wasn't, she is fine and so are you," Caroline soothed her again. "You need to rest now Kate, you've had a shock and you need to look after yourself. How long are they keeping you in?"

"They aren't, I'm going home today," she said as she fought to keep her eyes open.

"Today!" Caroline was surprised. Kate didn't look well enough to go home; she thought they might at least keep her in overnight especially with concussion.

"The doctor said they wanted to keep me under observation for 24 hours but I can't do that."

"What, why not?"

"Flora. I have to be home for her. She can't look after herself." Kate seemed very determined but Caroline doubted she could even make it out of bed let alone go home.

"Kate you have to stay here. You're not well enough to go home yet, you can't even keep your eyes open."

"I can't expect Sarah to look after Flora, she's got exams coming up and that would be unfair on her."

"No you can't expect her to do that, which is why I'm going to look after Flora," she hadn't planned it but she knew it was the right thing to do.

"Caroline I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking me, I'm offering."

Kate didn't look convinced but the pain was starting to overwhelm her and all she wanted to do was close her eyes and sleep. She had to admit that Caroline looking after Flora made sense.

"What about work?"

"Don't worry about that, we can plan everything around that."

"I know how you like to organise," Kate said sleepily.

"Are you saying I'm a control freak?" Caroline said in mock indignation.

"Yes," Kate smiled.

"We'll have fun, she can stay with me until the doctor lets you out," it made it sound like Kate was in prison.

Kate was a bit worried that after everything she had said to Caroline about not wanting to expose Flora to her house here she was agreeing to letting her stay there. She had no choice and she was grateful to Caroline for helping her. Especially in light of their last conversation. She winced at the thought and from the pain.

Sarah and Flora came back into the room. Caroline took charge of the situation and as she told Sarah of what had been decided and then spoke to Flora telling her she would be coming home with her for a sleepover, Kate was reminded of why she fell in love with Caroline in the first place. Watching her take control she really was magnificent.

Caroline had dispatched Sarah and Flora out after lifting Flora up so Kate could kiss her goodbye. She instructed them to meet her by the lifts.

"Don't worry Kate," she said when they were alone again. She wiped away a stray tear, "she'll be fine and I'll look after her."

"I know you will, it's just I've never been away from her overnight before."

Caroline's heart broke when she saw the anguish on her face and tried to reassure her.

"Close your eyes get some sleep and Flora and I will be back here before you know it."

Caroline made to leave but Kate grabbed hold of her sleeve to stop her.

"Thank you Caroline," Kate's voice cracked and she spoke so low Caroline struggled to hear her.

"There is no need for that," she said softly, "get some sleep now." She stroked her hair and waited until Kate closed her eyes. It didn't take long and she suspected she would be asleep soon.

oOo

Caroline dropped Sarah at her halls and then went to Kate's house to collect some of Flora's things. Flora had been asleep since they had left the hospital which Caroline was glad about because staying in unfamiliar surroundings could be difficult for her and she wanted to make her as comfortable as possible. It was still early evening so Flora would need something to eat. She also knew that questions would be asked as to why she had acquired a baby but she didn't care. Let them ask their questions, all that concerned her was Kate getting better and making sure Flora was being looked after.

She carried a still sleeping Flora into the house. It seemed quiet and she hadn't seen John's car so she assumed he must have taken Lawrence out for dinner. She left her sleeping while she tried to organise the items that she had brought from Kate's house. She knew she would be awake soon and wanting food so the first priority was to put her highchair at the head of the table.

She then woke her up and put her into her highchair, gave her one of her toys to play with and set about making her something to eat, all the while talking away to her. If she was honest she didn't have any idea what sort of child Flora was. She didn't know if she cried a lot or was happy, or if she was a good sleeper. Every time she had seen her she had always seemed happy but her time with her had been limited so it was hard for her to judge. Caroline thought it must be difficult for her to be without her mother so she was determined to do everything in her power to make sure that she would have the minimum disruption to her life until her mum came home.

Caroline and Flora were eating together, Caroline chatting away and Flora responding by giggling and gurgling and Caroline thought how good tempered she was. She was a credit to Kate.

The front door opened and John and Lawrence came in, full of pizza and noisily arguing about rugby. Caroline steeled herself for the inevitable questions that were bound to follow. John and Lawrence came into the kitchen.

"Hi Ma," Lawrence headed straight for the fridge without even looking in Caroline's direction.

"Caroline did you have a…" John stopped halfway through his sentence when he saw Flora. He stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"Close your mouth John, you look like your catching flies."

"But you've got, I mean that's a…. a baby," John stammered.

On hearing this Lawrence looked up from the fridge and walked over to see what his Father was talking about.

"It's good to know your powers of observation are still as strong as ever," Caroline deadpanned.

"But where did it come from?"

"She not it," Caroline said determined not to get irritated by John. "Lawrence, John this is Flora. Flora this is Lawrence and John." Flora gurgled happily and went back to playing with the napkin Caroline had given her.

"Why have you got a baby?" Lawrence asked who unlike John was able to string a sentence together.

Caroline stood up; she had been prepared for this.

"I'm glad you are both here because it is very important that you listen to what I have to say. Flora is Kate's daughter."

"Kate!" John exclaimed.

"You mean that dy…."

"Lawrence," Caroline put her hand up to her son to stop him saying anymore, "if I ever hear you talk like that again or use that word in this house again you won't know what's hit you."

Lawrence looked sheepishly at his shoes; he knew from his Mum's voice that she was serious. She was in headmistress mode so she meant business.

"Kate was involved in an accident and has to stay in hospital for a couple of days so I said I'd look after Flora. I don't want to hear any comments from either of you okay," she stood there hands on hips waiting for an agreement from both of them.

They were like two schoolboys being admonished by a teacher. Lawrence nodded his head and disappeared up to his room and his X-Box. Caroline turned her attention back to Flora leaving John standing there still clearly stunned and trying to process what he had just heard.

"Are you seeing her again then?" He asked as he hovered near the table not wanting to get too close to Flora.

"We met up again yes," she replied not wanting to give him any details.

"Why can't her Father look after her?" He waved his hand in Flora's direction.

"John she's here for a couple of days and I would appreciate it if you made Flora feel welcome. Okay."

"Of course," John said as he stepped away to pour himself a drink. He needed one after hearing Kate was back on the scene.

oOo

The next day Caroline carried Flora into Ward 8. Kate had been moved from her side room into a bay with three other patients. Her eyes lit up as soon as she saw Flora and Caroline was relieved to see that she looked much better, she was sitting up and she didn't seem in so much pain. She put Flora into Kate's arms and pulled up a chair and sat down.

"You look better."

"It's the morphine." They both smiled. "How has she been?" Kate asked as she stroked Flora's head as she cuddled her.

"She's been absolutely fine. In fact more than fine, we've had fun haven't we sweetheart," she took hold of Flora's hand and Flora squeezed her fingers and laughed at her. Kate watched their interaction with interest. There was a time not that long ago when Kate wanted Caroline involved in Flora's life, the scene being played out before her made her heart swell.

"Did you have much trouble at home?" Kate knew only too well what Caroline's family was like.

"Oh nothing to worry about. I made it clear in no uncertain terms that I wouldn't stand for any nonsense."

Kate stifled a laugh.

"What," said Caroline smiling.

"Nothing, just you bossing everyone around."

"So what did the doctor say, when can you leave?"

"Hopefully tomorrow."

Caroline sensed Kate wasn't telling her the whole truth. "Hopefully," she said wanting Kate to elaborate.

"I need to learn how to climb stairs on crutches before they will let me go."

"That won't take long will it?"

"I'm having a session with the physio tomorrow morning so I'm hoping that I can leave tomorrow afternoon."

"What will happen then?"

"I'll go home and you'll be relieved of Flora, not that I don't appreciate what you've done." Kate shifted slightly so Flora wasn't lying directly on her ribs.

"Kate I'm going to suggest something and I just want you to think about it."

"That sounds ominous," said Kate intrigued as to what she was about to hear.

"Why don't you and Flora move in with me, just until you are back on your feet? I mean think about it you won't be able to walk around much which will make it hard to look after Flora."

"Caroline," Kate's voice was tender.

"Just think about it. Let me look after you."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Caroline pulled the Jeep in to the drive and came to a stop outside the door. Kate looked up at the house, thinking how it hadn't changed since she lived there, the plants outside were the same, and the front door was the same colour. It was as if time had not passed at all and yet she had irrevocably changed in the time that had passed.

Caroline turned the engine off and looked at Kate.

"Are you ready?" She asked softly, understanding how Kate must be feeling.

"No," said Kate plainly.

"Look there's no rush. We can take our time."

Kate was touched that Caroline seemed to understand how difficult it was for her to come back to this house. She had tried to convince herself that she would be fine, now she was here confronted by it she felt anything but fine. 'Why did I agree to this?' She thought to herself, she should have said thanks but no thanks and gone home to her house, she would have felt safe there and she would not have had to deal with any of the bigots that surrounded Caroline. She turned to look at her; Caroline was watching her with such concern in her eyes, those beautiful blue eyes. She had missed them so much. She mentally shook herself, she could not think about that now. She could not allow thoughts of the proximity of Caroline over the coming days to enter her head.

"I'm ready, we should get Flora inside," Kate said as she took her seatbelt off and made to get out of the car.

Caroline took the crutches from the back seat and then helped Kate get out of the car. She then picked up a sleeping Flora and carried her up to the door. She turned to say something to Kate but then realised that she wasn't there. She had a momentary burst of panic as she thought she may have fallen over but then she saw her standing by the car. She walked over to her still carrying Flora who was now beginning to stir.

Kate stood there staring up at the house not moving.

"You promise me there aren't going to be any people in there to see me," Kate still hadn't moved.

Caroline stepped closer to her.

"I promise the house is empty, Lawrence is staying with Angus, Mum and Alan are in Halifax and John is out. It's just us okay." Caroline's words were soothing and Kate seemed to gain strength from them as she started to make slow progress towards the door.

Caroline opened the front door and the three of them made their way inside. She led Kate into the front room and got her settled on the sofa.

"The doctor said you need to keep your leg elevated," she said as she gently lifted Kate's leg on to the sofa. She then put Flora into her rocker. "Right I think we need tea," Caroline said with a much brighter tone than she felt. It was difficult to see Kate in so much pain and also to see how hard it had been for her to walk back into this house. This used to be their home, they had some happy times here and yet she had struggled to put one foot over the threshold.

While Kate was here she was determined to prove to her that she had changed. She had already told Lawrence and John that Kate would be staying here for a couple of weeks until she was back on her feet. They had both understood from her tone not to make any comments about it. She spoke to Lawrence on his own and told him to make Kate and Flora welcome while they were here. He had asked her if they were getting back together to which she replied honestly that they weren't but she had been miserable without Kate. She had been impressed with his maturity when he had told her that she should try and get her back because she deserved to be happy. She had been so shocked by his words that she had tears in her eyes when she hugged him. Her little boy was finally growing up. John on the other hand was a different story, she hadn't seen much of him since she had told him about Kate and she was glad about that, the less she had to do with him the better.

After dinner Caroline put Flora to bed and then helped Kate upstairs.

"You and Flora are in here," she said as she led her into her own bedroom, the room they used to share. As Kate hobbled into the room her mind was flooded with images of Caroline in various states of undress. Everywhere she looked in this room she was reminded of the two of them together, their bodies pressed against each other on the bed as they made love. All of the times Caroline had pressed her against the back of the door and kissed her deeply because she couldn't wait to get her on her own.

Kate shook her head to try to remove the images but it didn't work.

"Lawrence helped me put Flora's cot in here, I wanted you to be near her so I hope that's okay," Caroline said as she peered down at a sleeping Flora completely oblivious to how Kate was lost in her memories.

Kate cleared her throat, "Caroline I can't stay here, in this room, I mean it's yours."

"Of course you can. I thought it would be the best one for you because it's the biggest and you've got the en suite which will be better for you, so you don't have far to go," Caroline thought she sounded like an erstwhile estate agent hoping for a house sale. Kate was looking at her with a strange expression on her face.

"I mean I'm not, I won't be, erm, I'm staying in the spare room next door."

"Oh," said Kate feeling silly she had jumped to the wrong conclusion.

There was an awkward pause between them.

"Well I should go. Do you need anything?"

"No I should be okay thanks."

"If you need anything just shout. Night night."

"Goodnight."

Caroline left closing the door behind her.

Kate lay there in the darkness wondering how on earth she was going to sleep when every time she closed her eyes all she could think about was Caroline. If she had known this was where she would be sleeping she might not have agreed to this. She listened to Flora's breathing as she slept and found it soothing.

Suddenly the sound of the front door slamming echoed through the whole house making Kate jump. It must be John, she thought, and when she heard him shouting Caroline's name as he climbed the stairs she knew it was him. She felt herself tense, she didn't want Flora to wake up but if he carried on making a noise like a herd of elephants were running amok through the house, she would.

"Caroline, I need to talk to you," he shouted as he banged on the bedroom door.

Kate sat up unable to move because of her leg. He was banging on her door, he obviously thought Caroline was in here. Kate sat in the bed and the events that took place around her seemed to unfold all at once. John came charging in to the room clearly drunk shouting Caroline's name again. This in turn woke Flora up, who started crying upset by all the noise. Then Caroline appeared behind John looking annoyed and practically dragging him out of the room and telling him how insensitive he was being. He went downstairs while Caroline went over to comfort Flora.

"Give her to me," Kate said and Caroline handed her over. She watched as Kate cuddled Flora which seemed to soothe her.

"Kate I'm so sorry about that, I'll go and talk to him." Caroline walked down the stairs seething at John's behaviour. She found him slumped on a stool at the island.

"What the hell were you doing?" She said hands on hips.

"I thought you were in there."

"I told you Kate and Flora would be here."

John looked at her with a pathetic expression and for a brief moment she felt an urge to hit him. She had to turn away.

"I can't believe you're drunk, not with Flora in the house."

"Who is she the bloody queen?" He sneered. "I wanted to talk to you, how was I to know you were playing musical beds with her."

Caroline stared at him, he was unbelievable and it was like dealing with a spoilt teenager and she was fed up with it.

"Well I don't want to talk to you." She turned on her heel and walked back upstairs.

She knocked softly on the door and then walked in. Kate and Flora were still cuddling on the bed. Flora looked like she was asleep. As she looked at them she couldn't help think that this could be her family not just house guests. She could feel tears forming at the back of her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kate; that was unforgivable."

Kate patted the space next to her on the bed and urged Caroline to sit down. She then gently picked up Caroline's hand.

"Why do you put up with that Caroline?" Kate said softly.

Caroline couldn't answer and those tears that were threatening earlier started to fall.

"You are worth so much more than this Caroline."

Caroline wiped her eyes.

"I've been a coward. I feel stuck and I don't know how to change it."

"Yes you do," Kate squeezed her hand. "Would you drive me and Flora home tomorrow morning?"

"Home, is there something you need because I can get it for you."

"No, we're going home. I can't stay here Caroline, there are too many memories, good and bad. I'm not subjecting Flora to any more drunken outbursts."

Caroline winced at the thought of John's antics.

"How are you going to cope on your own? Kate you can't walk."

"I want you to come with me."

"What."

"Come with me, just until I can walk again. You said you wanted to look after me but what about you? Who is going to look after you? John or your mother. This atmosphere is toxic Caroline and it's not doing you any good, so come and stay with us."

Caroline looked down at her hand that was entwined with Kate's as she absorbed her words. It would be nice to have a break from John.

"What about Lawrence?"

"He's eighteen, he can look after himself. Besides he can come over any time. What do you think?" Kate squeezed her hand again to emphasise her words.

"Okay, I will."

The next morning Caroline put her bag next to Kate's in her car. She had texted Lawrence to let him know of the new arrangements and she hadn't seen John since last night but she didn't care about that. He could do what he liked as far as she was concerned. She was looking forward to spending time with Kate and Flora. Kate had been right someone needed to look after her for a change.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"Where's Caroline?" Celia asked as she walked through the back door to find John cooking something on the stove. She noticed the glass of red wine and half empty bottle on the island and wondered how long he had been drinking. It was only just after 5pm.

"She's not here Celia. How was Halifax?" He replied.

"It was fine. Where is she?"

"Didn't she tell you?"

Celia was getting more and more frustrated, this was like trying to get blood out of a stone.

"Tell me what?"

John stopped what he was doing and turned to face her. "She's gone to live with that woman," John said, making sure the word woman was said with venom to make it clear to Celia how he felt about the situation.

Celia's heart missed a beat when she heard his words. "What woman?" She asked even though she knew very well who he was referring to, she just didn't want to admit it because if she did she would have to admit who Caroline was and that was not going to happen if she could help it.

"Whatshername, Kate," John said Kate's name as if the very mention of it would strike him down.

"I thought she was staying here."

"She was but then they left and do you know what hurts me Celia," John was holding a wooden spoon and started to wave it around to emphasise his point, "she didn't even have the decency to tell me she was going. She left in the middle of the night back to that that Kate's place." John was being overly dramatic and Celia, who would usually treat anything he said with short shrift, believed everything he was saying.

"The middle of the night!" She exclaimed imagining a midnight flit.

"Yes, she told Lawrence where she was and he told me. Can you believe that? Her and that that woman. God she's really got her claws into Caroline, just as we were starting to get back together as well."

"Get back together," this was the first time Celia had heard this.

"Things were just starting to get back to normal for us and then she came back on the scene and that was it, Caroline didn't want to know me. Maybe you could find out what's happening, tell her that I miss her and want her to come home," John said knowing that Caroline would never listen to him but she would listen to her mother.

Celia was feeling sceptical listening to what John was telling her, Caroline would have told her if she was getting back with John. She would usually want nothing to do with this nitwit but the alternative to him was Kate and Celia was going to prevent that happening at all costs.

"I'll phone her tonight," she said as she left already thinking of a plan to get Caroline away from Kate.

oOo

Caroline lifted Flora out of her car seat. It was Friday but also the last day of term so she had many reasons to be happy. The last few days had been wonderful, she could not remember the last time she felt so content. Kate had not needed much looking after, all Caroline had to do was the cooking and making sure Flora was looked after. Neither of which Caroline looked on as chores as she loved cooking and getting to know Flora better had been a joy and she found herself looking forward to the moments during the day when they had time together, in the car to and from the crèche, and putting her to bed every night, she loved reading her a story, a different one each night and she found she took great delight in choosing them and looking for new ones in the local bookshop. Caroline had forgotten how much she had loved having a baby in her life, Flora was so unlike her boys, and she never seemed to get upset, hardly ever cried and was always happy, giggling and babbling away in her language to them both. It had only been a week but Caroline already knew she loved her.

Lawrence had taken the news of her moving into Kate's house surprisingly well, he had even been over for dinner during which Caroline felt so proud of him as he actively made conversation with Kate, laughing and joking with her about various things. What a long way he had come since the infamous dinner party when Kate met Celia and Alan for the first time. He also made sure he played with Flora and he seemed to have an enjoyable night, saying he wanted to come back soon. Finally her little boy was maturing and becoming a man.

"We're home," she said as she carried Flora through the front door.

"I'm in here," Kate's voice was coming from the dining room

When Flora saw her Mum her little legs started kicking and she started making happy gurgling noises, almost saying Mummy but not quite. Caroline put her into Kate's arms then stood back and watched them. She smiled as she took in the scene of the two of them having a conversation that consisted of Flora talking nonsense and Kate making out she understood every word she said.

Kate looked up to see Caroline smiling and she smiled back, a simple action which caused Caroline's heart to start beating faster, as it always did whenever she smiled at her.

"I I'd better start dinner," she said as she walked into the kitchen trying to regain her composure.

Kate put Flora into her chair and hobbled in after Caroline.

"I thought I would make dinner tonight," said Kate as she looked at her.

"It's fine Kate I don't mind, really."

Kate moved closer to her, "you need a night off."

Caroline concentrated on keeping her breathing normal, which was not easy when Kate was this close to her.

"I've been slaving away all afternoon making it," Kate smiled mischievously.

Caroline looked around and saw no evidence that any food had been made.

Kate saw her puzzled expression and laughed, "I've ordered a pizza."

"That's cheating," laughed Caroline as she hit her lightly on the arm playfully.

They stood in the middle of the kitchen staring at each other. Caroline knew she should remove herself from the situation because she could not trust herself, but she didn't move.

"I should go and get changed," she said as she made to leave.

"Caroline," Kate said and Caroline stopped and turned around.

Kate hobbled up to her and then let her crutches clatter to the ground. She reached a hand up to caress Caroline's cheek.

"I've always found you incredibly sexy in your headmistress clothes," Kate whispered.

Her words were Caroline's undoing as they brought their lips together in a kiss which started slowly but then grew more and more heated. When they pulled apart they were both holding on to each other. Kate couldn't help wincing when she tried to hold Caroline tighter because her ribs were still hurting but she didn't care about the pain, she wanted to be as close as possible to Caroline.

"I'll go and get changed, the pizza will be here soon," she said softly as she kissed Kate again and bent down to pick up the crutches.

The three of them spent a lovely evening eating pizza, sharing stories of their day. Caroline told Kate what the crèche had said about Flora.

"Now prepare yourself," she said, her blue eyes flashing with excitement, "today Flora played in the sandpit for the first time," Caroline made it sound like Flora had won the Olympics and Kate laughed which in turn made Flora laugh.

The dishes were done and Flora was in bed, Caroline having read a story to her. She walked into the living room and saw Kate on the sofa holding up a glass of wine. She sat down next to her and gratefully took the wine.

"I think you have found a new hobby," said Kate, "reading Flora bedtime stories."

"I love it," admitted Caroline, "I have got all of our books lined up for next week."

Kate laughed, "that's what I love about you, always so organised. I bet you've alphabetised all of Flora's books."

"Those books were in a complete state, besides you are never too young to learn good organisational skills," Caroline laughed along with Kate but all she could think about was that Kate had said she loved her.

Kate put her glass down and then took Caroline's glass out of her hand and set it down next to hers on the table. She then took both of Caroline's hands in her own and turned, as much as her leg and ribs would allow, to look at Caroline.

"Does it still hurt?" Caroline noticed the look of pain that flashed across Kate's face and was concerned.

"I think the painkillers are starting to wear off."

They sat in silence but it didn't feel awkward, it felt so natural.

"What do you miss the most?" Kate asked softly.

"About what?"

"Us. What do you miss most about us?"

Caroline didn't need to think, she knew instantly.

"Everything. I miss being with you, the way you smile at me as if I'm the only person in the world. I miss kissing you and making love to you and waking up next to you and coming home knowing you'll be there. So I miss everything Kate," once Caroline started she couldn't seem to stop.

They were both lying back on the sofa lost in each others eyes, both absorbing what Caroline had just said. It was as if they were in their own little bubble and nothing else mattered.

"Do you know what I've missed most," said Kate as she kissed Caroline softly, "kissing you. I love kissing you." Caroline's mind vaguely registered the fact that Kate had used the word love again, but all that was lost as they kissed each other hungrily.

Caroline had to position herself carefully because she didn't want to hurt Kate; she ran her hands through her hair as they kissed. Kate let out a sharp intake of breath and Caroline stopped what she was doing, she knew she was in pain.

"Let's go upstairs, you'll be more comfortable," Caroline whispered and Kate shivered at her words. She nodded her agreement and they began to get up.

Caroline helped Kate up and it was while Caroline was straightening her clothing that the doorbell rang. They both looked at each other, Caroline thought about just ignoring it but then it rang again.

"I'll get rid of whoever it is, don't move," she said as she kissed Kate and went to open the door grinning from ear to ear thinking about Kate's lips on her.

The smile was wiped off her face when she saw who was standing on the doorstep.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

"Hello Caroline."

"Mum! What are you doing here?" Caroline was visibly shocked to see Celia standing on the doorstep, she was the last person she was expecting to see.

"That's not a very nice way to greet me."

"No I didn't mean it like that; I meant I thought you were in Halifax."

"We came back today. Can I come in?"

"Well it's…Kate's here."

"I know she is, it's her house," Celia didn't wait for a formal invitation as she stepped into the house passing Caroline on her way.

Caroline knew why her mother was here, she wanted to find out information and interfere in her life. She felt frustrated that their evening had been ruined. She followed Celia into the living room.

"Kate it's my Mum," she said in an altogether too cheery voice.

"Hello Celia," said Kate who if she was surprised certainly wasn't showing it.

"Hello," replied Celia, "its dark in here I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" She knew very well that she was but she wanted both of them to feel as uncomfortable as possible. It seemed to be working on Caroline as she hovered behind her but Kate looked an oasis of calm as she sat serenely on the sofa.

Caroline switched the light on and then sat down next to Kate. Celia sat opposite them.

"Caroline would I be able to speak to you in private?" Celia asked.

"Whatever you have to say you can say in front of Kate," replied Caroline who was determined to remain calm even though she could feel her anger rising.

"I need to talk to you about private family business and I hardly think it's appropriate that she is here."

Caroline was about to explode over her mother's rudeness but Kate put a hand on her arm.

"I think I'll go to bed," said Kate as she got up.

"Kate you don't have to."

"Yes I do," Kate smiled at Caroline who was now standing beside her.

"Celia, it was lovely to see you again," Kate said as she walked out of the room and stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

Celia said nothing.

"Goodnight," Kate said softly to Caroline who had followed her. She squeezed her hand.

"Goodnight," said Caroline feeling more relaxed just from Kate's touch.

She watched her climb the stairs marveling at how polite she had been in the face of her mother's rudeness. She walked back into the living room and resumed her position on the sofa.

"I can't believe how rude you were to Kate," said Caroline.

"I wasn't rude," Celia protested.

"This is her house and you practically ordered her out of the room."

"I didn't, she said she was going to bed," Celia said, still not believing she had done anything wrong.

Caroline could see she was fighting a losing battle so she decided to change tack.

"What are you doing here Mum?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Celia replied.

"You know why, I'm looking after Kate and Flora until Kate is back on her feet."

"I thought she was staying with you. How do you think I felt when I turned up today to discover you weren't there? You could have told me."

"Yes okay I'm sorry about that, I should have let you know but that doesn't give you an excuse to come over here and be rude to Kate," Caroline was not going to let her mother try to make out she was in the wrong.

"Does Lawrence know you've gone AWOL?"

"Stop being dramatic mother and yes he does know. As a matter of fact he came over for dinner yesterday."

"Lawrence did," Celia sounded surprised, "he spent a whole evening here with you and and," Celia gestured towards the ceiling.

"Kate. Her name is Kate and yes he spent the whole evening with us, he had a great time," Caroline was sounding defensive and she didn't want to be.

"Did he," Celia said unable to believe a word of it.

"So what is this private family matter that you have to talk to me about?" Caroline asked getting more and more fed up with the way this conversation was going.

"It's John."

"I thought you said family," Caroline scoffed.

"He's upset," Celia carried on ignoring Caroline's jibe, "he says that you and him were getting back together until Kate showed up. He says he wants you to stop being silly, he understands that it was probably some sort of mid-life crises but he forgives you and he wants you to come home."

Caroline laughed. "He forgives me, oh that's very generous of him," she said sarcastically. She could not believe the words she was hearing coming out of her own mother's mouth.

She stood up and Celia got up as well. They both stood there looking at each other in the middle of Kate's living room.

"Number one," Caroline said holding up one finger to emphasize what she was saying, "I am not having a mid-life crises or going through a phase or conducting an experiment. I'm a lesbian." Celia visible winced at Caroline's use of the word but Caroline took no notice and carried on. "I like women, always have, always will and it's time you accepted that because I am not going to change. Number two; there is no way John and I are ever going to get back together. I don't know what nonsense he has been telling you but we were not close to a reconciliation and I can't believe you would believe him of all people. Number three, I love Kate and I am going to do everything in my power to prove to her that I have changed. I would like you to accept me as I am Mum and I'd like you to respect the people in my life." Caroline stopped; she hadn't raised her voice because she didn't want to disturb Kate and Flora.

Celia stood there shocked; Caroline had never spoken to her like this before.

"She is using you Caroline," Celia was not going to drop this.

"No she is not. Kate is the kindest, most gentle person I have ever known and she never has and never will use me. I think you should leave now," Caroline decided she had heard enough so she walked to the front door to make it clear she wanted an end to the conversation.

Celia thought about continuing but then decided against it. Caroline seemed adamant and she wasn't going to be persuaded that what she was doing was wrong so she would leave it for another day.

"I do love you you know," Celia said as she paused on the doorstep. Caroline didn't respond so Celia turned and left.

Caroline locked the door and turned off the lights before making her way upstairs. She stopped outside Kate's room. All she wanted was to go in and hold her; she wanted to feel the comfort of her body against hers. But she didn't go in; she convinced herself that Kate would be asleep so she went to her room.

She opened her door, the light was already on and Kate was sitting on the bed. When Caroline saw her she couldn't hold back the tears any longer and they fell down her cheeks. Kate held her arms out and Caroline sat down next to her and buried her face in her neck. She was grateful that Kate understood how she was feeling without any words needing to be exchanged. Kate rubbed Caroline's back which soothed her and she waited patiently until she regained her composure.

"I'm sorry I ruined your evening," Caroline said as she rubbed her eyes.

"No," said Kate as she grabbed her crutches and stood up, "you have nothing to apologise for." She spoke so softly Caroline felt like bursting into tears again. "Come to bed."

oOo

Caroline opened her eyes and saw Kate looking at her. They had spent the night together, nothing had happened because Kate was still in pain from the accident. They had snuggled together in bed and talked. Caroline had told Kate what Celia had said and how that had made her feel. The tears had flowed again and Caroline was glad Kate was there and she understood. She was able to soothe her and make her feel that she wasn't alone. She had fallen asleep in Kate's arms and managed to have a good sleep.

"Morning," said Caroline.

"Morning," Kate replied thinking how adorable Caroline was when she was all sleepy.

"What time is it?"

"Just after six. Don't worry Flora will be asleep for a while longer," Kate said as if she was reading Caroline's mind.

Caroline closed her eyes again feeling more content than she had in a long time.

"Caroline."

"Mmm."

"We need to talk."

Caroline's eyes flew open at Kate's words. All sorts of thoughts were going around her head as she sat up in bed and waited with trepidation to hear what Kate was going to say.

"That sounds ominous," she said, trying to sound upbeat but failing.

Kate sensed her mood and sat up as well. She rubbed her back, "its not bad sweetheart."

"Oh, I just thought…" She trailed off feeling silly for jumping to the wrong conclusion.

"I wanted to ask you, well you see the thing is Flora needs two parents, but I don't mean that is the only reason for you to..." Kate stopped.

Caroline looked very confused.

"That did not come out the way I had rehearsed it in my head."

"Kate why don't you just tell me what you need to tell me."

"Okay. Will you move in with us?"

Caroline was not expecting to hear that.

"Having you here these last few weeks has reminded me how much I have missed you. I always wanted Flora to have two parents and I don't mean a Mum and Dad, I mean two parents in a committed relationship. You and Flora seem to have developed a strong bond, but Flora isn't the only reason I'm asking you. I want to wake up next to you like this every day for the rest of my life. So that's all I have to say," Kate mentally kicked herself for getting her words all mixed up, she had rehearsed this over and over but it had felt like she had spoken gibberish.

Caroline got out of bed and stood looking out of the window.

"Caroline I can't follow you at the moment," Kate would be glad when the plaster came off and she would not be so restricted in her movements. "If you hate the idea just tell me."

Caroline turned around and Kate could see there were tears in her eyes. She walked back to the bed and got in.

"I'm sorry I forgot about you leg," she wipe away a stray tear. "I don't hate the idea Kate; I would love to move in with you and Flora."

"Really," said Kate unable to keep the grin from her face.

"On one condition," said Caroline, "we buy our own place together. I'll sell my house and you sell yours and we can buy something that is ours. Something for you, me and Flora."

"Okay that is a deal."

Caroline smiled and then said, "we have to seal the deal with a kiss." They leaned in and kissed deeply.

"Kate," Caroline said as she pulled away slightly, "I love you."

"I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Caroline walked into the house on Conway Drive. The house she loved so much but also the house she knew she had to give up because she loved Kate more. She was grateful that she had been given another chance to prove to Kate that she was the most important person in her life and in the scheme of things a house did not matter as much as Kate did.

She walked into the kitchen, John was waiting for her. She had texted him to say she wanted to talk to him but she hadn't told him why.

"Hello John," she said civilly.

"Well well well, if it isn't her Royal Highness," he said sarcastically.

Caroline instantly recognised that this was not going to go well and wondered if he had been drinking.

"We need to talk," she decided it was best to get straight to the reason she was here and not to rise to his bait.

"That is why I'm here, you snap your fingers and I come running. Have you got her trained as well?" He sneered.

"Her name is Kate and I asked to meet you, you didn't have to come."

"So what is it?" He said in the manner of a stroppy teenager.

"Kate and I have decided that we are going to live together, which means we need to sell this house."

"What! First you run out on me to go back to to your fancy woman and now you want to make me homeless." Caroline almost laughed when she heard Kate described as her fancy woman. "You are unbelievable do you know that," John was now red with rage.

"John we are divorced so I didn't run out on you."

"Eighteen years obviously meant nothing to you."

"You were the one who cheated so it obviously meant nothing to you," Caroline kicked herself for being dragged into this argument. "Anyway we have been over this before. Kate and I are going to build a life together and that is all that matters to me now. You have a choice John, you can either buy me out of the house or we can sell it and I'm sure you can find something suitable with your half of the money," Caroline was proud of herself for remaining in control in the face of John's petulance.

"What about William and Lawrence?"

"They both know and they are both very happy with the situation." Lawrence had been told over dinner the previous night and he had seemed genuinely happy for both his mother and Kate.

John was rapidly turning a darker shade of red as his anger threatened to overwhelm him. Why should he have to move his life just because Caroline and her little girlfriend wanted to play at living together?

"Right, well I think that just about covers everything John; I'll be in touch so we can go over the details."

She left and as she was getting into the Jeep she could hear John shouting at her from his position at the front door.

"That's right you go you snotty bitch. Leave me homeless."

She shut the door to drown out the sound and drove off thanking her lucky stars Kate was back in her life and wondering what on earth she ever saw in him.

oOo

"Hi, it's just me," Caroline said as she walked through Kate's house. She found both Kate and Flora sitting on the floor of the living room playing.

"It's never just you sweetheart," said Kate as she flashed her sparkling smile.

"What's going on here?" Asked Caroline as she bent down to kiss both Kate and Flora.

"We are having a picnic; do you want to join us? We were going to have a proper picnic outside but it is raining so we decided to have it here instead," Kate patted the ground next to her.

Caroline threw her bag onto the sofa and gratefully sat down. Kate leaned over and kissed her properly.

"Mmm, I can get used to this," murmured Caroline.

"Well prepare yourself Caroline because after a certain little person goes to bed later we'll be able to have some fun if you know what I mean."

"You mean?"

Kate nodded, "yes the doctor gave me the clean bill of health today," she tapped her leg to prove there was no plaster and then leaned in for another kiss.

"Are you sure we can't put a certain little person to bed early?" Whispered Caroline smiling against Kate's neck.

"I don't think we'll be able to get away with that," said Kate.

She picked up a little plastic cup and handed it to Caroline.

"First a cup of tea. Cheers," Kate poured some imaginary tea into her cup. "How was John?" She asked.

"Oh he was drunk," Caroline pretended to take a drink much to Flora's amusement, "but I did give him the choice of either buying me out or selling the house. He didn't take it at all well but then I didn't expect him to."

Kate rubbed her thumb over Caroline's hand which she was leaning on. Flora then decided to crawl over to the two of them. She lay down across both their laps with her head in Caroline's and her feet in Kate's. Both of their hearts melted as they looked at each other. Their little family was taking shape and the moment was not lost on either of them.

oOo

Caroline opened her eyes to be greeted by Kate's beautiful face gazing at her lovingly.

"Morning," Caroline said sleepily.

"Well hello," replied Kate.

Caroline rubbed her leg up and down Kate's leg and Kate pulled her in closer so their bodies were touching from head to toe.

"You're amazing," said Caroline, remembering the glorious night they had just spent together.

"So are you," said Kate, noticing Caroline's eyes fluttering shut. "Are you tired?" She asked as she kissed her forehead.

"Mmm. This woman kept me up most of the night."

"I wouldn't stand for that," Kate said smiling.

"I'll have to lie down for it then," Caroline said cheekily, opening her eyes and returning the kiss.

They lay wrapped in each other's arms, enjoying the peace and quiet.

"Caroline," said Kate after a few minutes, "are you still awake?"

"Of course," she answered, opening her eyes at the same time.

Kate stroked her cheek.

"I love you Caroline," Kate's voice cracked as she said it.

"I love you too," Caroline said and she could feel tears stinging the back of her eyes. She had waited so long to say those words to Kate and now she couldn't stop saying them.

"Do you remember that day when you asked me to sell my house and move in with you?" Kate asked.

"Yes," Caroline thought back to that day when they walked through the corridors of Sulgrave Heath. She hadn't covered herself in glory that day; she always regretted laughing when Kate told her she wanted a baby.

"That day you told me you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me."

"I remember," Caroline smiled at the memory.

"I want that Caroline; I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. I've never felt for anyone the way I feel about you and I want to spend every day for the rest of my life with you."

"I feel that way too Kate," Caroline said softly as she tried to absorb the enormity of Kate's words.

"Will you marry me Caroline?"

"I'd love to marry you Kate," Caroline smiled as tears formed and fell down her face. Kate wiped them away.

"They're happy tears," Caroline said.

Kate pushed her on to her back and they spent the next hour celebrating their newly engaged status.

oOo

Caroline grabbed Kate from behind and kissed her neck.

"You'll have to hurry up, my fiancée is upstairs," Kate said as Caroline's lips roamed over her neck.

"Very funny," Caroline said into her ear.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Kate asked.

"I'd love some, but I can do it."

"It's almost done, go and sit with Flora and I'll bring it in," Kate instructed.

"Okay bossy," Caroline ducked out of the room before Kate could throw a tea towel at her.

"What are you up to today?" Kate asked as she joined them at the table.

"I need to speak to my Mum today about the house."

"Good luck with that," Kate deadpanned.

"I'll have to leave soon; they are due back from Halifax this morning so I want to catch them before John can say anything to them."

Kate reached over and took her hand to convey to her that she knew this was difficult for her but she was here supporting her no matter what. Caroline smiled appreciating her gesture and knowing exactly what it meant.

"Why don't you invite your Mum and Alan over for Sunday lunch next week?" Kate suggested.

Caroline goggled at her unable to believe what she had just heard.

"Are you mad? You seriously want my mother back under this roof after the way she treated you last time."

"Caroline she is your mother and she needs to accept who you are. Yes she has said some terrible things and she needs to understand that is not acceptable but if she comes over and sees how happy you are she'll have to change her mind about you."

"You really don't know my mother do you," laughed Caroline, thinking how amazing it was that Kate was so forgiving and accepting of people.

"Ah you are forgetting we have an ace in the pack."

"Do we?"

"We have Flora. As soon as your mother meets Flora she will fall in love with her."

They both looked lovingly at Flora who delighted by all the attention giggled at them.

"I know I did," said Caroline kissing the top of Flora's head and then grabbing Kate by the waist and pulling her in for a hug.

"I should get going," she said reluctantly.

"Or you could stay and see your Mum later," Kate suggested as she nibbled her earlobe.

Caroline was enjoying Kate's attention.

"Kate I need to go before John gets to her," Caroline's resolve was being seriously tested, "besides if we don't stop now I won't be able to."

Kate kissed her one more time, "well if you are sure," Kate's eyes were glinting and full of desire.

"No I'm not sure," Caroline said as she reluctantly let go of her waist but kept hold of her hand.

"Don't tell them about our engagement just yet," Kate said.

"Oh," Caroline felt disappointed. She wanted to shout their news to the world and felt really surprised by Kate's suggestion. It must have been written all over her face because Kate knew something was wrong.

"Hey I didn't mean we should never tell them. I just thought it might be better if we waited until next week so we could tell them together. If you want to. I mean support in numbers is better isn't it? Three is better than one."

"Three?"

"Yes. You, me and Flora," Kate lifted Flora out of her high chair as she said it.

Caroline was so touched by Kate's words that she was momentarily speechless. She wasn't used to having such support from her partner. In the last few years of her marriage to John they lived separate lives, she made all of the decisions regarding the boys and the house and he went along with it for an easy life. He was so self absorbed, only thinking about himself and how things affected him, never considering Caroline or her feelings. Kate was so different, always thinking about Caroline and putting her first. It was something she wasn't used to. Life with Kate was going to be so different than her life with John.

Kate carried Flora out to Caroline's car. Before Caroline got in she gave them both a kiss.

"Good luck, I'll be thinking of you," said Kate knowing how hard it was going to be for Caroline to tell her mother that she was selling the house. "Just think, when you get back we can celebrate properly.

As Caroline drove away she could see Kate and Flora waving in her rear view mirror and she couldn't help thinking how lucky she was to have them both in her life.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

When Caroline got to Conway Drive she could see her Mum's car in the drive which meant she was back. Caroline hoped she hadn't seen John and found out about the plan to sell the house already. She went straight round to her Mum's flat. She knocked on the door and Alan answered.

"Hello love, come in," he said genuinely pleased to see her.

"Thanks Alan, how are you?" She asked as she stepped through the door.

"I'm fine love. How are you and Kate?"

Caroline was taken aback by his question and she wondered if he had questioned her mother over her attitude towards them.

"We're great thanks Alan," she smiled and Alan could tell just from her demeanour she was happy.

"Hello," said Celia, crossing the room to join them.

"Hello Mum," Caroline bent down to kiss her, "how long have you been back?"

"Oh not long."

"Do you fancy a cuppa Caroline?" Asked Alan.

"Yes that'll be lovely."

Alan went to make the tea knowing that mother and daughter needed to talk but also grateful for the excuse to get out of the line of fire.

"So how have you been?" Asked Caroline.

"Fine. I'd ask you the same but you would only tell me," Celia said with an edge to her voice.

"Oh Mum don't."

"What," Celia said innocently.

"I might as well get straight to the point. Kate and I are going to live together which means I will need to sell the house."

"Oh I see."

"I know this will affect you and Alan, so that's why I wanted to talk to you before you heard it from anyone else."

"What about John?"

"He knows, he has got a choice, he can either buy me out or split the proceeds of the sale."

At that point Alan walked in with the tea and Celia wasted no time in filling him in with Caroline's news. He had a completely different reaction to Celia.

"That's great news," he said earning a stare from Celia which he ignored, "are you and Kate buying something together?"

"Yes we thought it best if we had a fresh start," Caroline was grateful that Alan was interested in her new life with Kate.

"We are thrilled for you both aren't we love," he looked at Celia waiting for her response.

"Mmm," was all she could manage which was an improvement on what she had said the last time she had seen Caroline at Kate's house.

Caroline stifled a laugh at her mother's response to Alan.

"Don't you worry about us love; it's about time we found a little bungalow for us, right Celia."

"Yes love," Celia wanted to say more but knew Alan would not like it.

"Kate and I would like to invite you both over for Sunday lunch next week."

"That sounds lovely doesn't it Celia," said Alan, looking at his wife for confirmation.

"Yes," she replied in a monotone that Caroline wasn't buying.

"Look we would both like you to come over, it will give you a chance to meet Flora," said Caroline automatically smiling when she thought about the beautiful little girl she had lost her heart to.

"Who," said Celia.

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response," said Caroline.

"Celia," admonished Alan, "Caroline we would love to come."

"No Alan, that's not true. I cannot sit around a table with your pretend family playing at happy families," Celia could stand it no longer, she had to say what she felt, "I can't be a hypocrite."

Alan looked aghast and Caroline stood up.

"Fine suit yourself," she said, suddenly wanting some air, "thanks for the tea," she was half-way out the door when Alan stopped her.

"Caroline come back, lets talk about this," he said.

"Thanks Alan but it's no use. If my own Mother doesn't accept me for who I am and isn't interested to get to know the people I want in my life then so be it. There's not much more I can do is there?" She kissed him and turned to walk towards the house.

Alan knew she was right and he was angry with Celia who still had such blinkered views of her own daughter.

"If you carry on like this you are going to lose her, I can't believe you want that," he said to Celia as he walked passed her.

oOo

Caroline was in the kitchen. Her kitchen. She looked around feeling detached. She was always so determined to keep hold of this house at all costs thinking it would make her happy. How wrong could she be? She now knew her home was wherever Kate was. It had been a hard lesson for her to learn but she had learnt it and she thanked the stars that Kate had let her be a part of her life.

Her phone pinged with a text.

 _Hope things are going well._

 _I have a bottle of champagne on ice,_

 _Can't wait for you to come home._

 _Kate x_

Caroline smiled and sent a message back.

 _I love you_

 _C x_

She didn't want to tell Kate what had happened with her Mum over a text so she would wait until she got home. Caroline had just sent her message to Kate when she heard a woman's voice coming from upstairs. She didn't recognise the voice it was muffled.

"Okay I'll bring the bottle upstairs," the woman, who was now on the stairs, said.

Caroline recognised the voice as belonging to Gillian. This was confirmed seconds later when she strolled into the kitchen dressed only in a dressing gown. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Caroline.

"Hello," said Caroline, who wanted to burst out laughing when she saw the look of shock on Gillian's face. She didn't, she decided she would take great delight playing the snotty bitch.

"Caroline, what are you doing here?" Gillian managed to say despite her shock.

"It is still my house the last time I checked."

"Oh I know, I wasn't saying, I mean how long have you been here?" Gillian had the air of a drowning woman.

"About five minutes."

Gillian suddenly remembered what she was wearing.

"This isn't what you think it is," she said gesturing to her attire.

"What do I think?" Asked Caroline thoroughly enjoying herself.

"Well I mean John called. He was upset after you told him to leave and so I came over. I've just had a shower," Gillian was digging a bigger and bigger hole for herself. "We haven't you know."

The side of Caroline's mouth twitched as she struggled to keep the smile from her face. She did feel slightly irked that Gillian was treating her like an idiot by trying to cover up what was actually going on. She opened the fridge and took out the opened bottle of white wine and handed it to an open mouthed Gillian.

"Tell John I said hello," she said and then walked out, leaving Gillian speechless.

oOo

Kate bent over struggling to catch her breath because she was laughing so much as Caroline regaled her with her encounter with Gillian in the kitchen.

"What did she do when you handed her the wine?" Kate asked having regained her composure.

"Nothing, but the look on her face."

"Caroline I don't know how you kept a straight face," Kate wiped her eyes.

"No neither do I. There is a more serious issue though isn't there, she is cheating on Robbie."

"You're not surprised are you?"

"No, but Mum and Alan are next door, what if one of them had walked in on them instead of me," said Caroline who still could not work Gillian out. She married Robbie for some security but then was trying to ruin that at every opportunity.

"Talking of your Mum, how did she take the news?" Asked Kate who had not had a chance to ask until now because when Caroline came home she had barely got through the door when she had pinned Kate to the wall and ravished her. Not that Kate was complaining, suggesting to Caroline that she should do that every time she came home.

Caroline got up from the sofa and walked out. Kate, who was puzzled by her reaction, followed her. She was in the kitchen with her hands on the edge of the sink looking out of the window. Kate stood next to her and let her little finger cover Caroline's.

"It didn't go well," said Caroline still looking out of the window but feeling grateful for Kate's caring touch.

"She doesn't want to move?" Asked Kate not catching her drift.

"No she is fine with moving," she turned to look at Kate, "it's us she has a problem with. I asked them over for lunch next week and she said she couldn't be a hypocrite by sitting down with my pretend family," Caroline rubbed her eyes; she didn't want to cry yet again over the attitude of her Mother.

Kate rubbed her back, "she said that, pretend family," Kate found Celia's attitude towards Caroline baffling; it was something she had never experienced from her own Mother.

"So it looks like it's just us for lunch next week. Maybe we could invite Lawrence over, what do you think?" Caroline had her hands on Kate's hips.

"Of course, that'll be lovely."

"Great, how long do you think we've got before Flora wakes up?" Caroline's hands were inside Kate's shirt playing with the clasp of her bra.

"Caroline don't you think you should sort out this situation with your Mother?" Kate said trying not to get distracted by Caroline's wandering hands.

"Mmm," Caroline wasn't listening to what Kate was saying; she was far more interested in the feel of the lace of Kate's bra.

"Caroline," Kate put her hands on her shoulders and made Caroline look at her to show she was being serious.

"What can I do Kate? She has made her feelings clear, I can't force her to accept me and I don't want to subject you and Flora to her nasty views and opinions," Caroline tried to resume her attempts to take off Kate's bra but Kate stepped back out of her reach.

"Kate just forget about my Mother," she pinned her against the sink, "lets make the most of our quiet time before Flora wakes up. Now you said something about champagne," she started kissing Kate's neck leaving her in no doubt of her intentions.

"Oh no," Kate said suddenly.

"What," said Caroline, thinking she had done something wrong.

"Bread, we need bread. I should have got some yesterday but I forgot," she moved away from Caroline and headed for the door, "I won't be long," she said over her shoulder, leaving Caroline to wonder what had just happened.

"Kate you don't need to get it now, it's not important," she said to a retreating Kate but it was no use she was already out of the front door before she had finished speaking.

oOo

Kate knocked on the door and stood back waiting for a response. The door opened.

"Hello Celia," said Kate.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Hello," said Celia.

"Can I come in?" Kate was determined to be civil.

Celia opened the door wide and gestured for her to come in. Kate walked in to the living area as Celia closed the door behind her.

"Is Alan around?"

"He's having a nap." Celia sat down and Kate did the same. On the way over Kate had thought about what she was going to say. She sat there thinking about how to begin when Celia solved the problem for her.

"So what can I do for you?" It wasn't said with the warmest tone of voice.

"You and I have something in common," Kate said, trying hard not to feel intimidated under Celia's unflinching gaze.

"Oh, what's that?"

"We both love Caroline," she said simply and she noticed Celia's face soften slightly. She could not argue with that.

"Did she send you?"

"No, she doesn't know I'm here. After Caroline came home from seeing you today she was upset. She loves you very much and it upsets her when you don't accept who she is."

"You mean a lesbian," Celia said, slightly wincing at the sound of the word coming out of her mouth.

"Yes. We are buying a house together and we are going to make a life together and we, both of us, want you to be a part of that life. Caroline and I will be bringing up Flora together and we very much want you to be a part of her life, you and Alan. We want you to be her grandparents. Caroline is happy Celia, surely that is the most important thing." Kate stopped and tried to gauge Celia's facial expression but she could not tell what she was thinking, she wasn't giving anything away, she also wasn't saying anything either which Kate took to be a positive sign.

"She misses you Celia, it would be nice if you and Alan could join us next Sunday for lunch," Kate stood up to go.

"Do you think coming here will make a difference?" Celia said quietly.

"No" said Kate, "but your daughter's happiness should make a difference. I'd better go, goodbye Celia."

"Goodbye," replied Celia as she watched Kate leave.

Celia stood at the door thinking about what Kate had said. She had to admit she was right, they did both love Caroline and she did only want her to be happy. Why was she standing in the way of that? She turned around and jumped at the sight of Alan looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Alan you frightened me," she said putting her hand up to her chest, "how long have you been standing there?"

"Do you know I would be thrilled if somebody loved our Gillian the way Kate loves Caroline. How many people would have the courage to come over here and face you on their own?" He said with a knowing smile.

"I think we should go to Caroline and Kate's for lunch next week," she said with an air of nonchalance as she picked up her cup and walked into the kitchen with it.

"Whatever you say love," he said, noticing her use of both of their names for the first time.

oOo

Kate stood at the back door watching Caroline, Flora and Flora's big teddy having a picnic.

"Do you need an invitation for this party or can anyone join in?" Kate asked as she sat down on the blanket next to Caroline.

"That depends," said Caroline eyeing Kate suspiciously.

"On what?" Kate sensed this wasn't playful banter.

"On whether you are going to be honest and tell me what really happened this afternoon."

"Oh that was nothing Caroline, we needed bread that is all." Kate said, trying and failing to convince Caroline.

"It wasn't nothing to me Kate. It was as if you couldn't wait to get away from me. I thought we were going to celebrate this afternoon." Caroline got up and walked back into the house.

"Caroline wait, we can still celebrate," but it was no use Caroline didn't stop and Kate couldn't chase after her because of Flora.

"Come on sweetheart, shall we go inside," Kate picked Flora up and carried her back to the house.

Kate put Flora on her playmat and sat down. Caroline was upstairs and Kate decided to let her calm down before talking to her.

A minute later Caroline was standing in the doorway with her bag in her hand and her coat on.

"Kate I think I should go, I haven't been home for a while."

Kate stood up and walked towards her, "I thought you were home."

"There is no telling what John will do to the house if I'm not there."

"Since when do you care what John does? Flora wants you to read her a bedtime story tonight."

"No, don't do that," Caroline turned and made her way to the front door, "don't bring Flora into this."

"Caroline, I'm not entirely sure what 'this' is," said Kate following her.

Caroline, who had her hand on the door handle turned to face Kate. "I checked the bread bin, we have plenty of bread and you didn't bring any in, which means you lied to me and I had enough lies when I lived with John. Why can't you tell me where you were today?"

"I went to see your mother," said Kate, deciding honesty was the best policy.

"What, today? Why?"

"Because I am fed up with seeing how she makes you feel."

Caroline didn't know what to say.

"Are you going to leave or are we going to celebrate?" Said Kate.

"You made it perfectly clear earlier that you weren't interested in celebrating."

Kate let out an exasperated sigh and then grabbed both sides of Caroline's face and kissed her.

"For God's sake Caroline, there will never come a time when I am not interested in celebrating with you, even when we have nothing to celebrate," she kissed her again to drive her point home.

"And you won't be needing this," Kate pulled Caroline's coat off and threw it over the banister. She then took hold of her hand and led her into the living room and pulled her onto the sofa.

"What did you say to my Mother?" Caroline asked.

"I told her that I loved you."

"Oh, I bet that went down well," Caroline said sarcastically.

"Well it is fair to say she didn't say much. I told her we both wanted her and Alan to be a part of our lives and a part of Flora's life and then I invited her over for lunch next week."

Caroline sat back, she was so touched that Kate would go and see her Mother on her behalf.

"I can't believe you would do that."

"Nobody is going to hurt you Caroline."

Caroline gently put her hand on Kate's cheek, "shall we put Flora to bed early."

They both smiled at each other.

oOo

"Caroline it looks fine," an exasperated Kate said as she looked at the table that Caroline had just spent the last half an hour laying, "it's only Sunday lunch."

"Do you think these candles look okay here or would they be better further down the table?" She picked up the two candles and was debating in which position they looked better.

Kate took the candles off of Caroline and put them back where they were.

"Caroline they look fine, the whole table does, so just relax," she kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"I just want everything to be perfect."

"I know you do but things are never perfect. They will just have to take us as they find us. Accept us for who we are."

Caroline was pretty certain that Kate was no longer talking about the table setting. At that moment the doorbell rang and they both looked at each other knowing this was it. The moment of truth.

"Don't worry, it will be fine," said Kate, giving her a last kiss before Caroline went to open the door.

Caroline led her Mum and Alan into the living room where Kate and Flora were sitting. Greetings and introductions to Flora were made and Alan, who loved babies, instantly made a fuss of Flora. Caroline noticed Celia was a couple of steps behind Alan and her hello's seemed to be less enthusiastic than his.

"Right lets get you both some tea," said Kate getting up, "Caroline would you mind giving me a hand?"

Caroline briefly looked strangely at Kate wondering why she needed help with such a simple thing as tea before she replied, "of course." She got up and followed Kate to the kitchen.

"Shouldn't one of us stay in there?" Caroline asked.

Kate, who had made no attempt to start the tea, walked over to Caroline and kissed her. Caroline responded. Kate with her arms loosely around Caroline's waist smiled a knowing smile.

"We need to give our ace in the pack a few minutes to work her magic," said Kate.

For a brief moment Caroline thought Kate had lost her senses but then she remembered who their ace was, Flora.

"I like your thinking Miss McKenzie."

"Thank you Dr Dawson, but I think we should probably start the tea."

When Caroline walked back into the living room she was staggered to see the scene in front of her. Alan and her Mum were sitting on the sofa with Flora on her Mum's lap. Flora was in her element, loving the attention that was being lavished on her. Caroline looked at Kate who was smiling that knowing smile again as if to say 'I told you so'.

The lunch progressed well and Caroline was amazed at the good behaviour of her Mother. She had expected the worst and prepared herself to give as good as she got. Her Mother hadn't said anything negative and seemed absolutely enchanted by Flora, who in turn had formed an instant bond with both Alan and Celia. At one point during the meal Kate had absent mindedly taken hold of Caroline's hand, Caroline had glanced at her Mother to see if there was a reaction, it had been hard to gauge her reaction as she remained tight lipped and while she hadn't looked exactly enthusiastic about it she hadn't made a face or said anything either, which Caroline took to be a positive development. Dare she hope that things could change, that finally her Mother might accept her for who she truly was?

It was such a difference from the last dinner they had all shared together, when Alan and Celia had met Kate for the first time. Caroline chased that memory from her mind and focused on the present. For the first time she felt optimistic about the future with her Mum as a part of their lives. However, she knew there was still one hurdle to clear; they still had to tell them they were getting married.

They had both decided they would tell them after lunch. Kate looked over at Caroline when everyone was finishing their meal and noticed tension on her face. She was undoubtedly nervous about the reaction of Celia. Kate took her hand again and flashed her special smile that she reserved only for Caroline in an attempt to show she wasn't alone and that she was there for her. Caroline smiled back and seemed to visibly relax.

Everyone was settled in the living room with their coffee. Alan and Celia were playing with Flora again and the room echoed to the sound of Flora's laughter. Kate made sure everyone had a drink and then sat down next to Caroline. Caroline's face betrayed her feelings to Kate. Her insides were churning at the thought of what her Mother would say about their imminent announcement. Kate understood her feelings and took her hand to let her know she was there for her. Caroline instantly felt better as she always did when she felt Kate's touch. Kate looked at Caroline and nodded. Caroline cleared her throat.

"Um, Mum, Alan," they both looked up, "Kate and I have an announcement," Caroline gripped Kate's hand as if she was clinging on for dear life.

All eyes were now focused on Caroline, who wondered if she should stand up, she quickly decided against it.

"The thing is, Kate and I are going to get married," she felt like she had rushed her words but one look at Kate told her she hadn't.

"Married," Celia said and Caroline could not work out how she felt.

"Congratulations to both of you," Alan said as he got up and kissed them both.

Celia was slower in getting up but when she did she hugged Kate and Caroline.

"Congratulations," she said, "does this mean this little one can call me Grandma?" She picked Flora up from the floor.

Caroline could not believe what she was hearing.

"You see," Kate whispered to Caroline, "our ace did the trick."


	13. Chapter 13

_I am so sorry for the long delay in posting this update._

 **Chapter 13**

"Caroline hurry up, we are going to be late," Celia stood at the bottom of the stairs calling up to her daughter. She checked her watch for the umpteenth time and was about to call up to her again when Caroline appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Relax Mother, we have plenty of time." Caroline walked down the stairs, kissed her mother on the cheek and walked into the kitchen.

"You look beautiful love," said Celia as she returned the kiss.

"So do you," said Caroline, feeling grateful all of a sudden that her mother was here with her.

Nerves gripped her and she looked around the room at the champagne bottles and glasses that were lined up on the table like soldiers on parade. The table was full to bursting with food and the cake was sitting in its pride of place in the middle of the table. She looked outside into their garden to see the tables and chairs that she, Will, Alan and Lawrence had set up earlier. It had been a risk to have their reception outside and everyone had been keeping their fingers crossed that the weather would hold up. Mercifully it had and Caroline had woken up to sun streaming through the window.

Caroline couldn't help but think that this day was going to be perfect. She was marrying the woman she loved and in a matter of hours they would all be one family. Caroline, Kate, the boys and Flora. She smiled thinking of how far they had come.

"Caroline," Celia's voice brought Caroline out of her thoughts. She turned to face her and was surprised to see a serious expression on her face. Different thoughts flashed through her mind all at once. Was she going to tell her that she didn't approve of her marriage, that she hadn't accepted who she was after all?

Celia took hold of both of Caroline's hands. "I do love you."

Caroline didn't answer, she steeled herself for what she was about to hear.

"I know I haven't always been as supportive as I should have been, but I am proud of you and I am very happy for you."

Caroline paused as she took in her Mother's words. She felt a lump form in the back of her throat; her Mother had never said anything like that before. She pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks Mum" were the only words that she could say as she could feel tears sting the back of her eyes.

"Right, let's get you to that Registry Office," said Celia.

"Mum, we still have five minutes," replied Caroline.

"Yes, but it is better to be early. I bet Kate's Mum has got her to leave by now."

"I know what this is about," Caroline looked at her Mother through narrowed eyes, "you just want to see Flora," Caroline laughed seeing through her Mother's urgency.

"Well it would be nice to see her in her little dress."

Caroline smiled knowingly.

"You could have seen her in her little dress, I don't know why you insisted that we spend the night apart anyway," said Caroline, who had hardly been able to sleep due to the fact that half of the bed was cold. She missed Kate and she missed Flora jumping on them first thing in the morning.

"Its tradition," said Celia simply, as if this answered everything.

Caroline waited for her Mother to elaborate but she didn't. She was going to tell her that she and Kate had spoken on the phone last night but then she thought better of it. She suddenly felt like a teenager sneaking around behind her parent's back.

The doorbell rang and they both looked up. "That'll be William with the car," announced Celia as she went to open it.

"What do you want?" She said in a tone Caroline instantly recognised. She went to see who was at the door and causing her Mother such consternation. It was John.

"I just want to see Caroline," John said, looking rather pathetic as he stood on the doorstep.

"Caroline doesn't want to see you," said Celia, not realising she was standing behind her.

"Mum it's ok," said Caroline calmly. Nothing was going to upset her today, not even John.

"Caroline we are going to be late, we need to leave soon," said Celia, showing her contempt for her former son in law with one withering look.

"Mum its fine, I won't be long," she gave her Mum's arm a squeeze and Celia reluctantly walked back in to the kitchen, leaving them on the doorstep.

"You, you look lovely Caroline," said John as he moved forward to kiss her. Caroline moved backwards and held up her hand so he missed her. He stumbled slightly which confirmed to Caroline that he had been drinking.

"I want to talk to you."

"I'm getting married today, what could you possible want to talk to me about?" She asked again hoping he would get to the point.

"Judith has left me. For good this time."

Caroline looked at him incredulous that he would choose this day, this moment to come over and tell her this. She'd had enough of this, of him thinking he could just turn up whenever he felt like it. She knew she had to put a stop to it and she had to do it quickly, she could not leave Kate waiting.

"I'm very sorry for you John but I really don't see what any of this has to do with me. I am marrying Kate in about forty five minutes so I cannot talk to you now. In fact John you need to stop coming over whenever something happens to you. You need to move on like I have. I'm starting my new life today and it doesn't include you so I need you to leave." She could not make things any plainer.

He stood looking at her with a rather pathetic look on his face. At first he did not move and Caroline thought that she might have trouble getting rid of him. But then William turned up with the car.

"Is everything ok Mum?" He asked, always attentive to his Mother's needs.

"Fine love. Your Dad was just leaving." She put her arm around her son.

John took one last look at them and then turned around and stumbled back towards the road.

"He's not driving is he?" Asked Caroline.

"I didn't see his car," said Will. "Are you ready?"

"I am love. I'll just get your Gran and then we can get going."

OoO

"Do you want to dance?" Asked Kate as she held her hand out towards Caroline.

"Always," she said in that sexy tone of voice she reserved only for Kate.

The tables had been pushed to one side and a makeshift dance floor had been established in the middle of the garden. Caroline and Kate were dancing together surrounded by their family and friends. There had been long discussions about where the reception was going to be and when they decided on having it at their new home they both had reservations about it but everything had turned out perfectly, including the weather.

"I have to say Kate, you were right."

"My god Caroline, it's a good job you're holding on to me or I would have fallen over," Kate said laughing.

"Ha ha. No I mean about this place. We did need a change; we did need a place of our own. I love our new house, I love our new garden and I love you."

Kate's heart melted at her words. The song they were dancing to finished and they both sat back down. Kate took hold of Caroline's hand as they both looked at Flora dancing with Lawrence.

"A little bird told me that you had a visitor earlier," said Kate not taking her eyes off of Flora. Caroline turned to look at her; she instantly knew the 'little bird' was her Mother.

"What do you mean?" She asked, even though she knew what she was referring to but she did not want anything to ruin their special day.

"Well, it's just your Mother mentioned that John turned up," replied Kate as she turned around to give Caroline her full attention.

"Did she now. I told her not to say anything," Caroline said, failing to keep the irritation from her voice.

"What did he want?"

"Oh nothing important. Let's have another dance." Caroline stood up and tried to pull Kate up with her. She stood up but did not make a move towards the dance floor.

"I'm getting another drink," she said as she walked inside the house, leaving Caroline standing there. She knew Kate wasn't happy. Maybe she should have told her what John had wanted, but she didn't want him to ruin their day.

She was trying to protect her. She followed her into the house.

She found her in the kitchen pouring herself a glass of champagne.

"Do you want one?" Kate asked as she held up an empty glass.

Caroline didn't reply, instead she walked straight up to Kate and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her in close. Kate responded and they stood they for a few minutes, neither of them wanting to break their embrace.

Caroline eventually spoke.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you about it but I didn't want John to ruin our day."

"No don't apologise," Kate said, gently running her fingers across Caroline's cheek. They shared the gentlest of kisses, their hands never loosing contact.

"He came over to tell me that Judith has thrown him out."

"Again," said Kate.

"He wanted to talk to me about it."

"What did you say?"

"I told him I loved him and that all this was a mistake and when could he move back in."

Kate's mouth was hanging open and Caroline suddenly burst out laughing.

"Oh Kate I'm sorry but your face is a picture," Caroline said.

"That's not funny Caroline," Kate said smiling.

"He was drunk, as always, I told him where to go. I also told him not to come back. This is our home not his. Now would you like to dance?" Caroline held her hand out.

"I thought you would never ask."

They headed back outside hand in hand. Flora came running up to them squealing with delight, asking them to dance with her, which they duly obliged.

OoO

Kate rolled over and put her hand out expecting to feel her wife but she wasn't there, the bed was empty. She got up, put her robe on and headed downstairs to the place where she knew Caroline would be.

She stood for a moment in the door way of the kitchen, watching her. She was cleaning something in the sink and had her back to her so hadn't heard her come in. Kate walked up behind Caroline and put her arms around her waist. Caroline leaned back against her as Kate kissed her neck.

"What are you doing?" Kate said softly.

Caroline shivered as Kate's breath tickled her ear.

"I'm just making a start on the cleaning," Caroline said with her hands still in the sink.

"I thought we agreed last night that we would both clear up later today," said Kate.

"I know we did, but I was awake and I thought I would make a start."

"But it's 6.30 Caroline. How long have you been up?"

"Oh since about 6," she said as if it was the most normal thing in the world, "you know what I'm like Kate, I couldn't stay in bed knowing all this was still here."

Kate pondered on what Caroline had said. Then she turned her around so they were face to face. She opened Caroline's robe and started running her hands down her body.

"Kate," Caroline said slowly, "what are you doing?" She asked as she felt her body respond to her touch.

Kate stopped what she was doing and looked her in the eyes.

"Caroline, this is the first day of our married life and I don't want to spend it with you doing the dishes and me having a lie in."

"But," Caroline couldn't continue her protestations because Kate kissed her.

"Now," continued Kate, "the boys are at the farm, Flora is with your Mum and Alan, which means we have the whole house to ourselves for the whole day. Are you really going to spend it washing up? Or are you going to come back to bed with me?" Kate kissed Caroline again and then headed back upstairs.

Caroline watched her go. She had a choice to make, stay and finish cleaning the kitchen or go back to bed. Her warm bed. With Kate. Decision made she hung up the tea towel she had been using and followed her wife upstairs. That was the easiest decision she had ever made.


	14. Chapter 14

_This is the last chapter, it's a bit of fluff but I felt I needed to complete this story. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read it and review it. Your views have been most welcome._

 **Chapter 14**

Caroline knew she was late as she hurried down the corridor, the sound of her heels echoing in the quiet hallway. She reached the doors of the assembly hall and pushed them open. It was dark but she knew where her seat was. She sat down as the first of the children started to troop across the stage.

"You're late," whispered Kate.

"They've just started haven't they, I haven't missed anything," Caroline whispered back.

Kate gave Caroline a sceptical look, "where were you?" She asked.

"I got a bit caught up, last minute Governor emergency."

"Sshhh, it's started," a woman sitting behind them leant forward to admonish them and tell them to be quiet.

Caroline started to turn around to answer her back but Kate, who sensed there could be an argument about to start, stopped her by taking her hand and rubbing her thumb across it in the way that Caroline loved. She looked at Kate, which calmed her down, as it always did, and decided against causing a scene. They were here for Flora after all. She smiled at Kate and they both turned their heads back to the stage.

Flora walked on to join the rest of her class on stage as they performed the Nativity. She was playing an angel and she was wearing a white dress and wings which Caroline had spent most of Saturday afternoon making. Flora loved her wings and hadn't wanted to take them off, even wanting to sleep in them. It had taken a patient explanation from Kate about not wanting to ruin them before her big performance, to persuade her to take them off.

Both women were bursting with pride as they watched their daughter on the stage. Caroline felt tears prickle the back of her eyes and wiped away a stray tear that had escaped. She thought no one had seen but Kate had and seeing Caroline so emotional watching their daughter made her heart swell.

When the performance was over they went to find Flora, but her whole class had been taken off by their teacher to their classroom and the parents were left to mingle with each other while they waited.

"So what happened?" Asked Kate.

"Oh Gavin phoned just as I was leaving."

Kate smiled wryly which put Caroline on the defensive.

"I didn't miss anything," she protested, "anyway….." But Caroline could not finish her sentence because a woman she did not know suddenly appeared next to them.

"Kate, how are you?" The woman said as she air kissed both of Kate's cheeks. Caroline looked on with a bemused expression, Kate obviously knew this person but she found her very rude for interrupting them.

"Amanda, how are you?" Replied Kate, sensing Caroline's annoyance. She was about to introduce them and try to nip a potential scene in the bud, but she couldn't because Amanda kept talking, oblivious to Caroline's presence.

"They were so adorable, I spent hours making Robert's costume, well Magda did. If you can't use the nanny at times like this when can you?" She laughed at what she had said.

"Excuse me but Kate and I were in the middle of a conversation," Caroline couldn't stand it any longer and had to say something.

Kate let out a sigh, she knew nothing could stop Caroline now; she would just have to let it play out. Although seeing her like this was one of the reason she loved her so much, she stood up for herself and didn't let anyone walk over her.

"I beg your pardon," Amanda said, not used to anyone talking to her in this way.

"Kate and I were talking and you interrupted us," reiterated Caroline, talking to her as if she was one of her students at school.

Kate stood back slightly, a smile playing on her lips. She loved watching her magnificent Caroline in full flow.

"Who are you?" Said Amanda dismissively.

"Who am I?" Said Caroline incredulously, about to let Amanda have it with both barrels.

"Yes, I know everyone at this school but I don't know you, so why are you here?"

Caroline was enjoying this exchange and was about to tell her exactly who she was, when the children started filing into the room each one looking for their parents.

"Mummy," Flora said as she flew at Caroline, who lifted her up and twirled her around.

"Did you see me Mummy?" Flora asked.

"Of course I did sweetheart, I saw the whole thing, and do you know what?" Caroline said as she lowered her voice as if she was about to impart a great secret, even though everyone could hear her.

"What?" Said Flora barely able to contain her excitement.

"You were the best," Caroline said to which Flora responded by giggling and burying her face in Caroline's neck.

Kate was watching the touching scene between her wife and daughter with such pride and love for both of them. They had all come a long way.

Amanda was also looking on at Caroline and Flora's exchange, confusion written all over her face. "What's going on?" She asked.

Caroline, who had forgotten Amanda was standing next to them, saw the look of utter bewilderment on her face. "I think that answers your question as to who I am. I am Flora's Mum."

"No, no, Kate is Flora's Mum," Amanda said.

"Are you seriously telling me that I am not her Mum?" Caroline said, careful not to raise her voice as she held Flora.

"It's Mummy," Flora said helpfully as she clung tighter to Caroline.

"But, but," said Amanda at a loss for words as she looked from Kate to Caroline as if she was watching a tennis match on the Centre Court at Wimbledon. "I know every parent at this school so you can't be."

"Amanda, this is my wife Caroline," Kate said as she stepped forward, deciding to put Amanda out of her misery. Flora put her arm around Kate's neck so she was in-between both Caroline and Kate.

"Oh," said Amanda still at a loss for words and desperate to get away from a situation where she didn't have the upper hand, "well I should go and find Robert." With that she was gone.

Caroline smiled at Kate wanting to say more than she could with Flora there.

"No need to be so triumphal," Kate said trying not to smile, but she couldn't stop herself as the edges of her mouth turned upwards.

"Sweetheart you were brilliant," Kate said to Flora as she flung both her arms around Kate's neck hugging her for all she was worth.

oOo

Caroline walked down the stairs and into the living room. She had just put Flora to bed. Kate was sitting on the sofa having just poured the two of them a glass of wine. Caroline sat down next to her.

"How was Flora?" Asked Kate.

"Fine," said Caroline taking a sip of her wine. "She was so tired; she was asleep before I finished the first page of her book." Caroline put her glasses on to read the newspaper that Kate had left on the table.

"She's had an exciting day," Kate said as she looked sideways at Caroline reading. "Talking of which," she said as she moved closer to Caroline. She reached up and took her glasses off and then kissed her.

"What was that for?" Caroline asked.

"You are magnificent. Watching you today in full flow dealing with that woman, you were amazing and I love you."

"I love you too Kate."


End file.
